Volviendo a empezar
by EncantamientoSangre4178
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por causa de un accidente, si puede llamarse accidente, Lily Evans queda inconsciente? ¿Y qué pasaría si al despertar descubren que ha perdido la memoria? Muchos cambios pueden pasar debido a esto... Cosas que antes no tenían arreglo pueden solucionarse, o... Pueden surgir nuevas y extrañas relaciones que antes parecían imposibles.
1. Capítulo 1

Prefacio:

¿Qué pasaría si por causa de un accidente, si puede llamarse accidente, Lily Evans queda inconsciente? ¿Y qué pasaría si al despertar descubren que ha perdido la memoria? Lo único que recuerda es el hecho de que es una bruja y estudia en Hogwarts, todos sus datos personales y quienes son su familia. No reconoce a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Esto podía traer muchas consecuencias, tanto buenas como malas, ya que no tiene recuerdos de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida ni sabe nada acerca de las personas con las que estudia. Tendrá que volver a empezar desde cero. ¿Volverá a ser la mejor amiga de Severus Snape? ¿Podrían llegar a ser algo más? ¿Sin sus prejuicios sobre James Potter, algo cambiará entre ellos? Cualquiera de estas cosas podría pasar, o todo podría seguir siendo igual que antes. Y puede que Lily no recupere la memoria…

Capítulo 1: Un accidente para nada accidental

**LILY POV:**

Iba caminando por el castillo porque tenía que hacer mi ronda como prefecta. Todo estaba en silencio y el castillo estaba tranquilo, no me había cruzado con nadie fuera de la cama, ni siquiera a Potter y a sus amigos. Siempre están metiéndose en problemas, en especial Potter y su mejor amigo: Black. Ese par de alborotadores no pierden ninguna oportunidad de hacer una travesura, y pasan más tiempo castigados que afuera. Siempre están molestando a los de Slytherin, en especial a Severus…

Ahhhh…Seguí caminando mientras pensaba en él. Habíamos sido mejores amigos incluso antes de que entráramos a Hogwarts, y él fue la primera persona con la que hable sobre magia. Pero ahora todo había cambiado; al llegar aquí el sombrero seleccionador me mandó a Gryffindor, de lo cual no me quejo porque amo mi Casa, y a él lo mandaron a Slytherin. A mí nunca me importó lo que decían sobre la rivalidad entre esas dos Casas y a Severus parecía que tampoco, así que seguimos siendo amigos.

Nunca me agradaron los compañeros que él hizo porque les gustaba hacer magia oscura, aunque siempre me decía que eran simples bromas. No quería que le empezaran a gustar esas cosas pero, ahora que lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que a Sev siempre le atrajeron las Artes Oscuras y yo nunca quise aceptarlo, aunque siempre lo supe.

Mis amigos siempre me decían que no debía confiar en él, que me haría daño, y yo siempre lo defendía frente a todo el mundo. Lo que de verdad me hizo darme cuenta de cómo era en realidad sucedió a finales del curso pasado. A pesar de que han pasado meses desde aquello, aun no le puedo perdonar lo que me dijo.

_"Terminé mi TIMO de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) unos minutos antes de que termine el examen y el momento en que se tiene que entregar, así que me puse a revisar por última vez mis respuestas. Las había respondido bien y confiaba en sacar, como mínimo, un "Supera las Expectativas". Pasé mi mirada por todo el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno de mesas individuales y de alumnos de quinto y séptimo año. Pude ver a Potter haciéndole señas a Black, que se balanceaba despreocupadamente en su silla, para luego ponerse a garabatear en un pergamino; vi a Remus revisando su examen con aspecto concentrado, a Pettigrew tratando de copiarse del alumno que estaba a su lado; y vi a Severus inclinado sobre su examen y escribiendo rápidamente en la hoja de respuestas._

_Suspiré…_

_Las cosas con él no iban muy bien últimamente, sus encuentros con Avery y Mulciber eran la principal causa por la que discutíamos a menudo, ya que a mí no me agradaba demasiado su interés por la magia oscura. Estaba pensando en ello cuando el profesor Filtwick dio por finalizado el examen y convocó los pergaminos. Todos salieron volando rápidamente hacia él y, por el número, lo tumbaron al suelo. No pude evitar reírme un poco, ya un poco más animada metí la pregunta del examen en mi mochila y me dirigí hacia donde estaban Mary y Alice esperándome._

_Discutimos un rato sobre las preguntas del examen y luego salimos a los terrenos hacia la orilla del Lago Negro, donde nos sentamos._

_\- ¡Ahhh! -dijo Mary con expresión de felicidad- ¡Libertad!_

_\- No celebres antes de tiempo, Mary -le contesté-. Aún nos queda el examen de Transformaciones._

_\- Lily -me riño Alice, mirándome con estupefacción-, no seas aguafiestas y disfruta de los pocos momentos de libertad que tenemos ahora con los exámenes._

_\- No soy una aguafiestas, simplemente he comentado mi punto de vista -dije tratando de parecer ofendida._

_\- Y yo lo único que te digo es que te relajes -contestó Alice a la vez que se sacaba los zapatos y las medias y sumergía los pies en el agua._

_No quise contradecirla ya que yo también estaba contando los días para que terminaran los exámenes y poder regresar a casa con mis padres, así que sin decir más, sumergí mis pies en el agua. En verdad era un hermoso día y agradecía el hecho de poder estar aquí afuera con mis amigas._

_\- Me he enterado que están planeando una especie de reunión al finalizar los exámenes. -soltó Deborah, una de mis compañeras de habitación._

_\- ¿En la Sala Común? -preguntó con curiosidad Angie, otra de nuestras compañeras._

_\- Sip, en la Sala Común -contestó Deborah-. Todos tenemos que aportar algo._

_\- ¿Incluso si no vas a estar en la fiesta? -pregunté yo._

_\- Que ni se te pase por la cabeza que vas a faltar, Lily -dijo mi "querida" mejor amiga Alice con un tono amenazante- ¿Qué tipo de aportes, Deb? -continuó ahora con una voz dulce._

_\- Bueno, verás, tenemos que encargarnos de la música, la comida…, cosas por el estilo._

_\- Y supongo que James tiene algo que ver con todo esto -dijo Angie, soltando una risita tonta._

_\- Por supuesto, Angie. Él y Sirius son los que prácticamente han planeado y organizado todo esto._

_\- Sabes, a mí me parece que la parte de planear y organizar va más con Remus que con ese par -dijo Alice, risueña-. Yo creo que ellos más bien se van a encargar de que haya comida y bebida en la fiesta._

_\- Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que consiguen la comida -dijo Angie pensativa- ¿Crees que la robarán de las cocinas?_

_\- Pero en las cocinas no hay cerveza de mantequilla, y eso es lo que generalmente consiguen para tomar, aparte del jugo de calabaza. -refutó Alice._

_\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar del arrogante de Potter y el egocéntrico de Black, por favor? -pedí yo- Continúa con lo de la fiesta._

_\- En fin -continuó Deborah-, la fiesta será el sábado por la noche, y los que estén interesados en ayudar con los preparativos deben hablar con James o Sirius, cualquiera de los dos._

_Justo cuando iba a preguntar si era necesario y totalmente obligatorio ayudar con los preparativos, se escuchó un fuerte ruido y, al voltearme, me di cuenta de que había un gran grupo de alumnos observando lo que parecía ser un alboroto._

_Me puse mis medias y mis zapatos, me paré y me acerqué rápidamente al lugar. Me abrí paso entre la gente y pude ver a Potter, a Black y a Severus. Severus estaba petrificado en el suelo y no paraba de decir maldiciones y groserías, su varita estaba en el suelo a varios metros de él._

\- _Lávate la boca -dijo Potter-, ¡Scourgify! -gritó lanzándole el hechizo a Sev, de cuya boca empezaron a salirle pompas rosas de jabón que poco a poco le iban cubriendo toda la cara._

_Sentí mi sangre hervir de la rabia y el enojo, por más distanciada que me encontrara con Severus en este momento no iba a permitir que Potter lo molestara._

\- _¡Déjalo SOLO! -grité lo más fuerte que pude._

_Potter y Black se voltearon a ver quién les había gritado y, al verme, la mano libre de Potter se dirigió inmediatamente a su cabeza para alborotarse más el pelo._

_\- ¿Todo bien, Evans? -dijo Potter, tratando de que su voz sonara más agradable y madura, como si eso fuera posible. Odiaba que hiciera eso de alborotarse el cabello, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente desordenado._

_\- Déjalo solo -repetí, a la vez que lo miraba con total desagrado- ¿Qué te ha hecho?_

_\- Bueno -dijo mientras aparentaba pensar en un punto con el cual responderme, mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite-, es más el hecho de que "existe", si sabes a lo que me refiero…_

_Varios de los estudiantes que estaban alrededor se rieron, incluyendo a Black y a Pettigrew. Yo no encontré gracioso su comentario, me hartaba el hecho de que Potter siempre se estaba metiendo con Severus sin razón alguna._

_\- Crees que eres gracioso -le dije todo lo fríamente que pude, dispuesta a dejarle claro todo lo que pensaba respecto a él-. Pero solo eres un arrogante, fanfarrón, Potter. Déjalo solo._

_\- Lo dejo si tú sales conmigo, Evans -dijo rápidamente queriendo, al parecer, tomarme por sorpresa-. Ándale…Sal conmigo, y nunca volveré a poner mi varita en el viejo Snivelly._

_Ya me lo había esperado, él siempre trataba de invitarme a salir en todo momento y sin importar la situación, ¡cómo si yo fuera a aceptarlo! Sabía que solo me quería como a otro de sus trofeos, como un premio. No saldría con él ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la Tierra, yo la última mujer, y tuviéramos que formar nuevamente la raza humana._

_\- No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante -le espeté._

_\- Mala suerte, Cornamenta -dijo Black enérgicamente, volteando hacia donde estaba Severus-. ¡AY!_

_Al parecer Sev se había librado del hechizo; dirigió hacia Potter su varita, de cuya punta salió un rayo de luz directo a un lado de la cara de Potter. Una cortada apareció allí, salpicando su ropa de sangre._

_Potter se giró rápidamente lanzando otro rayo de luz, y Severus se quedó flotando en medio del aire con su túnica cayendo sobre su cabeza, mostrando sus pálidas y delgadas piernas y sus grises calzoncillos._

_Muchas de las personas vitorearon mientras Potter, Black y Pettigrew se carcajeaban. Estuve a punto de reírme yo también porque, en verdad era muy gracioso, pero mantuve seria mi expresión y grité de nuevo:_

_\- ¡Bájalo de ahí!_

_\- Ciertamente -dijo Potter, y agitó bruscamente su varita. Severus cayó al suelo en un arrugado montón. Se paró rápidamente listo para atacar a Potter, pero Black alzó su varita y dijo:_

_\- ¡Locomotor mortis! -y Severus cayó al suelo de nuevo, tieso como una tabla._

_\- ¡DÉJALO SOLO! -grité sacando mi varita, ese par ya había terminado con mi paciencia. Potter y Black me miraron cautelosamente._

_\- Ah, Evans, no me hagas hechizarte -dijo Potter seriamente, como si YO le fuera a tener miedo._

_\- ¡Entonces quítale el hechizo! -le repliqué yo, ya furiosa._

_Pareció pensarlo profundamente, luego se volvió hacia Sev y pronunció el contra-hechizo._

_\- Ahí lo tienes -dijo mientras Severus se ponía de pie-, tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Snivellus…_

_\- ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de pequeñas y mugrosas Sangre Sucias como ella!- gritó Severus._

_Parpadeé…_

_Esto es un error. Tiene que ser un error._

_Severus no pudo haberme dicho algo tan horrible._

_Él, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, el que siempre ha estado allí para mí simplemente no pudo haber dicho eso._

_Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que lo poco que quedaba de mi amistad con Severus se había roto, a pesar de todo lo que traté de hacer por mantenerla._

_En ese momento sentí que una parte de mí se iba, esta vez para siempre._

\- _Bien -logré decir, aparentando una calma que en realidad no sentía-. No me molestaré en el futuro. Y yo lavaría esos pantalones si fuera tú, Snivellus._

_Aunque sabía que no debía haberlo llamado así, ya lo había dicho y no podía retractarme. Además, a mí me habían dolido demasiado las palabras que él me había dicho. No pensaba dar marcha atrás ahora._

_\- ¡Pídele una disculpa a Evans! -le gritó Potter a Severus apuntándole con la varita amenazadoramente._

_\- No quiero que "tú" lo hagas pedirme una disculpa -le grité-. Tú eres tan malo como él._

_\- ¿Qué? -aulló Potter, al parecer ofendido-. ¡Yo NUNCA te llamaría una… tú sabes qué!_

_Eso era más cierto de lo que quería admitir, a pesar de TODOS sus defectos, Potter jamás juzgaba a alguien por su estatus de sangre. Pero en este momento estaba tan dolida y enojada que simplemente no pensaba soportar a nadie._

_\- Desarreglándote el pelo porque piensas que se ve genial verse como si te acabaras de bajar de la escoba, presumiendo con esa estúpida Snitch, caminando por los corredores y hechizando a cualquiera que te cae mal solo porque puedes, me sorprende que tu escoba pueda elevarse del suelo con esa cabezota encima. Me ENFERMAS. -terminé de gritarle, luego me di la vuelta porque sentía que los ojos se me humedecían. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y yo no pensaba llorar frente a nadie, en especial frente a Potter y Black. Además no me gustaba sentir debilidad, y llorar era signo de debilidad._

_\- ¡Evans! -gritó Potter detrás de mí-, ¡Hey, EVANS!_

_No me volteé a mirar y seguí corriendo con el único deseo de llegar a mi cuarto y llorar hasta desahogarme por completo."_

Seguí caminando mientras me secaba las lágrimas que habían caído sin que me diera cuenta. Pensar en Severus me ponía mal y me deprimía, las únicas personas que en verdad sabían cómo me sentía al respecto eran Alice, Mary y Remus. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos y siempre estaban ahí para mí.

Alice era esa amiga que me hacía reír, enojar, rabiar, que quiere controlar cada momento de mi vida y siempre cree tener la razón, pero no se qué haría sin ella; Mary es más tímida e introvertida que Alice, pero siempre está dispuesta a aconsejar, y a veces a sermonear. A veces puede llegar a sorprendernos, pues de vez en cuando se suelta y se divierte lo más que puede. Se puede decir que nos necesitamos las unas a las otras porque si no seríamos un desastre. Siempre podía confiarles cualquier cosa, sin importar cual sea.

Y luego está Remus, él es ese amigo con el que podía pasar horas y horas conversando, con el que podía hacer tareas y estudiar, o simplemente hacernos compañía. Siempre me entiende cuando le cuento algo y adivina mis pensamientos y sentimientos con solo ver mi rostro. Él también era prefecto como yo, por lo que a veces hacíamos las rondas juntos; y a veces cuando veía que me sentía muy mal y decaída, me daba un chocolate para subirme el ánimo. Su lema era que no podías comprar la felicidad, pero podías comprar chocolate que es casi lo mismo.

A veces no entendía cómo es que un chico como Remus puede ser amigo de chicos como Potter y Black, incluso de Pettigrew. Él era responsable, mientras que Potter y Black eran unos alborotadores inmaduros; y mientras Pettigrew era un tonto que prácticamente no sabía hacer otra cosa que comer, Remus era un chico listo con un futuro prometedor. Constantemente me dice que las apariencias engañan y que las cosas y las personas no son siempre lo que parecen, y como cada vez que hablo mal de Potter él parece molestarse, he decidido no hablar de ello con él.

Mis amigos son mi familia en Hogwarts, los que hacen que no extrañe tanto estar en casa. A veces tenemos una que otra pelea, pero nada que nos afecte o sea demasiado grande como para solucionarlo. Sinceramente, mi vida no sería lo mismo si ellos no fueran parte de ella, ya que ellos me han ayudado mucho a superar todo sobre el asunto con Severus…

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, al parecer de una u otra forma siempre termino pensando en él. Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo y continué con mi ronda, ya había llegado a las escaleras que bajan hasta las mazmorras. Me detuve un momento, puede parecer un poco tonto, pero no me gusta bajar hasta allí sola, y menos de noche.

Lo malo es que Remus no pudo venir a hacer la ronda conmigo ya que debía terminar un trabajo que aún no había podido empezar debido a la Luna Llena, y cuando la profesora McGonnagall me preguntó si podía hacer las rondas sola esta vez yo le dije que no había ningún problema. Me dije a mí misma que no me iba a pasar nada malo mientras estuviera en la escuela y, además, tenía mi varita. Luego de respirar hondo unas cuántas veces empecé a bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, sentí un escalofrío por el frío que corría allí abajo, y empecé a caminar por el pasillo. Esta parte del castillo nunca estaba bien iluminada, las paredes no tenían ningún cuadro y las antorchas se encontraban muy separadas unas de otras. Como no había mucha luz, encendí mi varita y seguí avanzando.

Ahora pensaba en Alice y en todo lo que me había dicho. Desde hace varios días estaba muy extraña, no estaba tan animada como siempre y se le veía decaída y triste. Mary y yo estábamos preocupadas por ella y tratábamos de animarla de todas las maneras posibles. Le habíamos preguntado muchas veces qué era lo que pasaba, pero ella no nos decía nada. El otro día que salíamos de una clase de Transformaciones, ella me había pedido que la acompañara al cuarto a buscar un libro que necesitaba. Yo la había acompañado y ella me había contado qué era lo que le pasaba.

Era Frank.

Al parecer Alice se acababa de dar cuenta de que le gustaba Frank Longbottom. Eso no me sorprendió demasiado, yo sabía que a Frank le gustaba Alice desde inicios del curso pasado. Además estaba el hecho de que ambos eran buenos amigos, por lo que imaginé que sería cuestión de tiempo para que Alice empezara a sentir cosas por él también. Y eso acababa de suceder.

Mi amiga estaba confundida y no sabía qué hacer. Le gustaba Frank, pero no estaba segura de si él sentía lo mismo por ella. Yo no quise decirle nada por temor a estar equivocada e ilusionarla falsamente. Ella tampoco estaba segura de si valía la pena arriesgar su amistad con Frank por una relación que no estaba segura si funcionaría.

Alice me había preguntado qué podía hacer.

Y yo no supe cómo contestarle.

Digamos que no he tenido mucho éxito en mi vida amorosa. Ninguna de las relaciones que he tenido ha durado mucho, y nunca he sentido nada serio por los chicos con los que he salido. Es por eso que le dije a Alice que lo mejor sería esperar para ver cómo se daban las cosas. Ella me agradeció por haberla escuchado, pero yo me sentí culpable por no tener nada útil que decirle.

Un ruido como de algo cayéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos, me paré y escuché unas voces que venían desde dentro de un aula cercana que casi nunca se usaba. Me fui acercando en silencio, apagué mi varita y traté de oír la conversación con mi oído pegado a la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente atacar desde dentro? -preguntaba una voz que reconocí como la de la prima de Black, Bellatrix.

\- Porque nuestro amo no cree que sea conveniente -contestó la voz de Lucius Malfoy, esperen… ¿Malfoy no había terminado la escuela hace dos años?

\- ¿Y por qué el Señor Tenebroso te envió a ti, de todas formas? -dijo Bellatrix despectivamente. Señor Tenebroso…, tengo la vaga impresión de haber escuchado eso antes.

\- Porque -dijo Malfoy, jactanciosamente- yo soy uno de sus mortífagos de más confianza.

¡Claro!, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡El Señor Tenebroso es El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!

Pero, ¿cómo es que Malfoy pudo entrar a la escuela? Uno no puede aparecerse en Hogwarts.

Pero… ¡MORTÍFAGOS EN HOGWARTS! Debía avisarle a un profesor cuánto antes, debía avisarle al profesor Dumbledore; pero estaba petrificada por la sorpresa y no podía moverme.

Retrocedí unos pasos con dificultad, pero perdí el equilibrio y choqué contra una armadura, la cual cayó haciendo un ruido horrible. Ahora sí estaba muy asustada, estoy segura de que me han oído y quién sabe qué cosas pueden hacerme. Casi no podía moverme por el terror.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y las personas que estaban dentro del aula salieron y me miraron con expresiones furiosas. Había algunos alumnos de Slytherin, como Bellatrix y… Severus, pero también había personas encapuchadas y enmascaradas que eran lo suficientemente mayores como para haber terminado la escuela.

\- A ver, a ver, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? -dijo una de las figuras encapuchadas con una voz que reconocí como la de Malfoy, su tono era burlón.

\- ¡Es esa asquerosa Sangre Sucia de Evans! -chilló Bellatrix.

Me incorporé y sujeté mi varita preparada para pelear y les dirigí una ojeada, eran por lo menos ocho; miré a los ojos a Severus unos segundos, y mi mirada reflejaba dolor, decepción y asco por lo que se había convertido. Si tenía que hacerles frente a todos ellos no pensaba echarme para atrás, incluso si tenía que enfrentar a mi ex mejor amigo.

\- Déjate de tonterías -me dijo Malfoy con impaciencia al ver que alzaba mi varita-, y dinos cuánto escuchaste si no quieres que te vaya mal -me amenazó.

\- No pienso decirles nada -escupí yo, sintiendo más miedo que el que dejaba ver; estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por enfrentarlos y no pensaba decirles nada que pudiera ayudarlos.

\- ¡ESTÚPIDA! NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SI NO LO DICES TE MATAREMOS! -chilló Bellatrix fuera de sí, su cabello se había erizado y su expresión la hacía ver como si fuera una enferma mental muy peligrosa. Tengo que admitir que me dio un poco de miedo.

\- ¡Cálmate, Bella! -le espetó Malfoy- Ahora, mocosa ¿vas a decírnoslo por las buenas, o por las malas?

Me conformé con sujetar más fuerte mi varita y alzarla, a la vez que lo miraba desafiante. De todas maneras me iban a atacar si les decía, así que no perdía nada haciéndoles frente.

\- Bueno, por las malas será -dijo con una voz peligrosa- ¡Crucio!

\- ¡Desmaius! -grité esquivando la maldición, mi hechizo pasó rozando a Malfoy y le dio a un Slytherin de séptimo. No pensé que fueran a usar maldiciones imperdonables contra mí, aunque supongo que debí habérmelo imaginado.

\- ¡CRUCIO! -chilló Bellatrix detrás de mí.

De pronto sentí como si miles de cuchillos ardientes se me clavaran lentamente por todo mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo por el dolor y no pude evitar gritar, no supe cuánto tiempo pasaba, pero sentí que mi rostro se mojaba con mis lágrimas que caían sin parar.

Pude escuchar a varios de ellos riéndose, pero sus risas se escuchaban lejanas y débiles. Lo único que quería era que parara el dolor, sentía que si no se detenía pronto me volvería loca, moriría de dolor.

¡Quería morir! Prefería morir con tal de no sentir por más tiempo este dolor.

De pronto paró, tan repentinamente como había empezado.

Traté de levantarme dispuesta a hechizar a alguno si era posible, no me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Ya me estaba levantando, cuando otro de ellos me volvió a torturar.

La fuerza de la maldición me lanzó contra la pared de piedra y me golpeé la cabeza, primero contra la pared y luego contra el suelo. Sentí un dolor punzante en la parte de delante de mi cabeza y como la cálida y pegajosa sangre manaba de ella; ahora a parte del terrible dolor, sentía una punzada en la cabeza y la vista se me empezaba a nublar…

Cuando se detuvo de nuevo, volví a tratar de levantarme, pero fui lanzada de nuevo contra la pared. Ya no solo me estaban torturando, sino que también me lanzaban hechizos que jamás había oído o leído antes, y que me hacían sentir un dolor insoportable.

\- ¡Sectumsempra! -gritó una voz que no llegué a reconocer.

Cuchillos y dagas invisibles se me clavaron en el cuerpo y me desgarraron la piel. Me desplomé en el frío suelo de piedra mientras sangraba. Podía sentir la sangre saliendo de mis brazos, mis piernas, de todo mi cuerpo; además de la que ya estaba saliendo de mi cabeza.

Escuché las voces de los mortífagos, algunas preocupadas y otras frías, sin ninguna emoción.

Escuché que hablaban sobre dejarme en otro lugar.

Y luego todo se puso negro…

* * *

Hola! Solo quería decirles que este es mi primera historia; bueno, en realidad no es la primera historia que he escrito, pero si la primera que he decidido publicar. En verdad espero que les guste, pero si no, bueno, acepto todo tipo de críticas :)

Tampoco les estoy obligando a dejarme comentarios,porque sé por experiencia propia que uno no siempre tiene tiempo (la flojera a veces es taaaan fuerte...), pero me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de lo que les pareció el capítulo, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia que se les ocurra hacer. En serio, me conformo con un simple y sencillo "Me gusta, cuéntame más" (jejeje, ¿alguien ha leído "Hola Andrés, soy María otra vez"?)

Bueno, en fin, espero poder actualizar pronto y leer los comentarios que me dejen; tanto si son buenos como si no :)

Sin más que decir, las dejo con un beso con sabor a..., bueno, con sabor a lo que quieran.

Con cariño,

Su loca y despistada escritora.

Pd: Ojalá nos leamos pronto, ustedes me entienden...


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: En la enfermería. Primera parte: Visitas, visitas y más visitas

**PROFESORA MCGONAGALL POV:**

Volví a mojar mi pluma en el tintero por enésima vez y continué revisando los trabajos que tenía sobre mi escritorio. Esta noche tenía mucho por revisar, les había dejado a mis alumnos de quinto año una redacción sobre la transformación de las personas en objetos y ahora tenía que revisarlos, lamentablemente, parece que mis alumnos no tienen la suficiente capacidad mental como para leer un libro y escribir un trabajo que merezca la pena revisar.

Me paré de mi escritorio y me dirigí al mueble que había en una esquina de mi oficina, lo abrí, saque una botella de hidromiel y me serví una copa. Tanto revisar me estaba estresando, definitivamente necesitaba un trago. Terminé mi copa y regresé a mi escritorio y me senté. Estaba comenzando a revisar otro de los trabajos cuando el patronus de Dumbledore atravesó la puerta y se detuvo frente a mí:

"Minerva, necesito que vayas a las mazmorras a vigilar, tengo noticias de que algunos mortífagos van a tratar de infiltrarse en el colegio. Iría yo mismo pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes que deben ser solucionados. De todas maneras, si tienes algún problema o encuentras algo importante, envíame un patronus diciéndome dónde estás para ir si necesitas ayuda. Si tienes algún inconveniente en hacer lo que te pido, contáctame por polvos flu."

Suspiré, arreglé mis cosas y los trabajos sobre mi escritorio y lo guardé todo en los cajones. Definitivamente prefiero hacer esto que seguir revisando esos intentos de trabajos, pero a veces no soporto el hecho de que Dumbledore avise las cosas a último minuto. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que haya tenido una emergencia, pero en fin, dejé todo acomodado y salí de mi oficina dejándola cerrada.

Caminé rápidamente por el corredor, ya que mi oficina queda en el primer piso, y llegué a la puerta que lleva a las mazmorras y a las cocinas. Bajé los escalones y caminé por los pasillos. Hoy le tocaba a la señorita Evans hacer su ronda, esta tarde le pregunté si tenía problema en hacerla sola ya que el señor Lupin no la podía acompañar. Tal vez me la encuentre por aquí, pero ya es muy tarde; debe haber terminado su ronda.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a las aulas donde se daban las clases de pociones, solo unas pocas de esas aulas se usaban, por lo tanto la mayoría estaban desocupadas. Algunos de los alumnos las usaban de vez en cuando para muchas cosas, desde grupos de estudio hasta lugares de reunión, incluso para otras cosas que no quiero ni imaginarme. Siempre le he dicho a Dumbledore que debería asignar esas aulas para algo en específico, pero él me contesta que los alumnos necesitan lugares dónde estar aparte de los terrenos y sus salas comunes. Hay veces en que simplemente no logro entender su razonamiento.

Peeves también era un problema en todo sentido; dejaba caer las armaduras, lanzaba proyectiles, decía groserías y trababa las puertas de las aulas. Causaba estorbos en los pasillos y alborotaba las clases, sin olvidarse de molestar a profesores y alumnos. A mí me ha hecho sufrir más de un dolor de cabeza. Los profesores hemos planteado castigar a Peeves o expulsarlo del colegio en más de una ocasión, pero el director opina que el poltergeist es una parte importante del colegio y, por lo tanto, no puede ser echado.

Seguí mi camino por las mazmorras, empezaba a creer que lo de los mortífagos en Hogwarts había sido un dato falso que le habían dado a Dumbledore; es cierto que él casi nunca se equivoca, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una persona como todos los demás.

Estaba acercándome a las últimas aulas, había una armadura tirada en el suelo; al parecer uno de los estudiantes había chocado con ella y no había tenido la delicadeza de levantarla. Creo que Peeves pudo haberla tirado por molestar a Filch.

Mientras me iba acercando vi que alguien estaba detrás de la armadura, parecía que se hubiera caído. Si me encontraba un alumno ebrio tirado en el suelo lo castigaría y le mandaría hacer un montón de trabajos pesados con el celador, lo mandaría limpiar el castillo sin magia y a alimentar al calamar gigante, un castigo que de seguro no olvidaría por el resto de su vida.

Pero, la persona que está tirada parece una chica…

Me paralicé… Todo el suelo estaba manchado con sangre…

Corrí hasta ella con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente y me arrodillé a su lado. Estaba de espaldas y tenía una herida en la cabeza de la que le había estado saliendo mucha sangre, ahora ya había parado, pero era una herida al parecer grave, como si se hubiera roto la cabeza. La giré para poder ver si tenía otras heridas y mi corazón se detuvo.

Era Lily Evans…. Tuve que sujetarme el pecho fuertemente y apoyarme contra la pared para no caer. Esto es horrible, la chica tenía varias heridas serias por todo el cuerpo y estaba cubierta de sangre por todos lados. Esto definitivamente no ha sido un simple accidente, no.

Esto era, sin lugar a dudas magia oscura.

Hice aparecer con mi varita unas vendas para la señorita Evans e hice aparecer un patronus. El gato plateado se detuvo frente a mí mientras esperaba que le dijera mi mensaje. Con la varita un poco temblorosa dije:

"Dumbledore, bajé a las mazmorras como me dijo y encontré una escena horrible. Vi una armadura caída y cuando me acerqué para ver vi a la señorita Evans en el suelo bocabajo con varias heridas graves que parecen hechas por magos oscuros. No había nadie más y parece que ella se encuentra aquí por un buen rato, me imagino que sucedió mientras hacía sus rondas de prefecta. Necesito que venga urgentemente ya que no sé qué hacer con Evans. Estoy en uno de los últimos pasillos, casi al fondo, por las aulas desocupadas."

Me volví a inclinar sobre la pobre muchacha y le vendé con cuidado la cabeza, luego traté de curarle las demás heridas, pero no dio muy buen resultado. Cuando estaba tratando de curarle uno de sus brazos escuché pasos atrás mío y me volteé.

Dumbledore caminaba rápido hacia donde me encontraba, en su rostro se podía observar que estaba bastante preocupado ya que estaba más serio de lo normal y tenía una actitud ligeramente amenazante. Obviamente él pensaba que esto era un asunto grave.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Minerva? -me preguntó mientras observaba atentamente a la chica.

\- No lo sé, Albus. Simplemente la encontré tirada en el suelo con todas esas heridas, no había nadie más ni escuché algún sonido extraño antes de hallarla. ¿Cree que haya sido alguien del colegio? Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, pero esto definitivamente fue ocasionado por magia oscura muy avanzada.

\- No lo dudo, Minerva, pero tengo la suposición de que algunos de nuestros alumnos tienen la intención de unirse a las líneas de Voldemort -me hice para atrás en cuanto mencionó a Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado-. Vamos, Minerva, no hay tiempo para esas cosas -dijo a la vez que alzaba a la señorita Evans en brazos tratando de no abrir nuevamente sus heridas y empezaba a dirigirse a enfermería.

\- Hable por usted. En fin, me gustaría saber en qué se basa esa suposición suya -le dije un poco molesta por su comentario y yendo justo detrás de él.

\- Son simples suposiciones, no podría estar seguro de que sean ciertas; pero en el caso de que lo fueran, creo que sería correcto asegurar que algunos de nuestros ex-alumnos, e incluso varios alumnos actuales se han unido ya a sus filas; pero no podría decir quiénes. Es cierto que tengo mis sospechas, pero no podría asegurar nada ni culpar a personas que podrían ser inocentes.

En ese momento llegamos a la enfermería, con una seña Dumbledore me indicó que fuera adelante; corrí hasta la habitación de Madame Pomfrey y toqué su puerta despacio pero fuertemente. Al final abrió la puerta mientras se amarraba su bata, la apresuré llevándola hasta la cama donde Dumbledore había dejado a Evans. La enfermera se quedó atónita observando todas las heridas de la pobre muchacha y tartamudeó torpemente preguntando qué había pasado.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Poppy, ahora debemos curar a esta chica. Parece haber perdido mucha sangre -dijo Dumbledore mirándola fijamente.

\- Sí, claro…claro-dijo ella caminando hacia su despacho y volviendo segundos después con una mesita flotando detrás de ella, sobre la cual habían un montón de pociones y medicinas.

Dejó todo al lado de la camilla en la que estaba recostada Evans y empezó a trabajar rápidamente. Le aplicó algunos ungüentos sobre las heridas, que iban cicatrizando rápidamente; además de murmurar algunos hechizos sobre su cuerpo. Le hizo beber delicadamente una poción re-abastecedora de sangre; la chica iba adquiriendo de nuevo el color de su piel, ya no estaba tan pálida como antes, eso quería decir que se estaba poniendo mejor.

Finalmente le vendó la cabeza y las heridas más graves luego de colocarles una pomada de color amarilla, nos indicó con una señal que fuéramos con ella y nos dirigimos hacia unas camillas algo alejadas a la de Lily. Se volteó a mirarnos y con la mirada nos exigía una explicación.

\- Poppy, ha habido un ataque hacia la señorita Evans -comenzó Dumbledore-, tenemos la suposición de que fue realizada por mortífagos, pero no sabemos por quienes ni como entraron a la escuela. Lo único que sabemos es que podrían haber más ataques, pero creemos que la señorita Evans solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocados. De todas maneras no debemos alertar a los alumnos con respecto a esto, ya que podrían reaccionar de una manera no muy agradable.

\- Pero profesor -replicó la enfermera-, si los mortífagos han podido ingresar a Hogwarts ¿cómo podemos estar seguros?

\- En este momento no debemos de preocuparnos por ello, por lo pronto debemos asegurarnos de que la señorita Evans se encuentra bien. Haga el favor de comunicarnos cualquier avance o signos de mejoría que pueda tener.

\- Está bien, físicamente no tiene ninguna herida grave y solo le quedarán unas cuantas cicatrices que podrían ser tratadas posteriormente. De todas maneras les avisaré cualquier cosa.

\- Muchas gracias, Poppy. Y ahora le recomiendo que se retire a descansar, en realidad todos deberíamos hacerlo. Ha sido un día complicado.

_Madame Pomfrey se retiró a su habitación mientras que el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonnagall salían por la puerta de la enfermería para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos sin darse cuenta de que una persona había observado y oído toda la situación…_

**REMUS POV:**

\- Te lo digo por última vez, Sirius. Devuélveme mi libro -dije como por sexta vez en cinco minutos.

\- ¡Oh vamos, Lunático! ¿Para qué quieres este aburrido libro? -dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación agitando el libro frente a mí, provocándome.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, tengo que terminar la redacción para Slughorn para el lunes y recién estoy comenzando. Ahora, ¿quieres hacer el favor de devolvérmelo?

\- Mmmm…, déjame pensarlo -dijo pareciendo pensativo pero con un brillo burlón en sus ojos-; no, no quiero ¡Cornamenta, atrápalo!

James, que había estado sentado en su cama observándonos y riéndose de cómo trataba de quitarle el libro a Sirius, saltó para atraparlo y empezó a correr con él detrás de Sirius por la habitación alejándose de mí.

Los dos actuaban como si fueran niños la mayoría del tiempo, a veces es gracioso; pero en otras ocasiones, como ahora, resultaba molesto. Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- Son unos inmaduros, ya dejen de jugar.

Peter entró por la puerta en ese momento, lo miré de reojo, traía unos pastelillos en sus brazos y comía uno en ese momento. Caminó por el cuarto y se sentó en su cama.

\- Lunático es un lobito gruñón… Es un lobito molesto…

Habían empezado a cantar esa absurda canción que acababan de inventar, en un tono muy molesto. Traté de respirar hondo para tranquilizarme, pero la poca paciencia que me quedaba se me estaba agotando.

\- …un lobito gruñón… es un lobit… ¡AHHH!

No aguanté más y los dejé levitando a los dos en el aire, habían quedado bocabajo y habían dejado caer mi libro por la sorpresa. Me acerqué a ellos y empecé a reír al ver sus caras sorprendidas y molestas. Me agaché y recogí el libro que había quedado abierto por la caída, luego retrocedí y me les quedé mirando burlón.

\- ¡REMUS! ¡BÁJANOS DE AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO! -gritaba Sirius con la cara roja por la furia y por toda la sangre que le debía de estar bajando hasta la cabeza.

Alguna otra persona hubiera pensado que quería matarme en este momento de la manera más dolorosa y lenta posible en este mundo; como por ejemplo, tirarme desde la torre de Astronomía, cortarme en pedacitos y dárselos de comer al calamar gigante, o algo parecido. Pero en realidad solo estaba un poco molesto porque lo habían dañado en su orgullo al tomarlo por sorpresa.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar a James. Él también estaba molesto pero, a diferencia de Sirius, sus ojos tenían un poco de burla hacia la explosiva actitud de Canuto. Parecía que estuviera tratando de contener la risa.

\- Bueno, si eso quieres -le dije a Sirius a la vez que deshacía el hechizo y ambos caían al suelo de golpe. Peter y yo empezamos reír al ver que caían uno encima del otro y se enredaban con sus propias túnicas. Sirius, que estaba arriba, trató de pararse pero se resbaló con una camiseta que estaba tirado en el suelo y volvió a caer. Quedó sentado recostado contra la mesita farfullando maldiciones.

James se paró de un salto y empezó a sacudirse el polvo del suelo que se le había pegado a la ropa. Iba hacia el escritorio para continuar con mi trabajo cuando Peter comenzó a hablar.

\- Oigan, ¿sabían que ha habido un ataque aquí, en el castillo? -dijo despreocupadamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y contra quién? -preguntó James, que seguía sacudiéndose el polvo.

\- Ah, creo que contra Evans -dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia, dándole una mordida a otro pastelillo.

Al escuchar eso, el libro se me cayó de las manos. No le di importancia y volteé a mirar a los demás, James se había quedado paralizado y miraba a Peter horrorizado. Incluso Sirius dejó de maldecir y miraba a Peter con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunté luego de unos segundos. Peter seguía comiendo su pastelillo sin darse cuenta de la tensión del momento.

\- ¿Peter, qué…que fue lo que acabas de decir? -preguntó Sirius, al ver que James se había quedado sin palabras. Miraba a Peter sin entender y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Ahh? -preguntó mientras pasaba lo que tenía en la boca.

\- ¿Que qué has dicho sobre Lily? -dije desesperado y casi gritándole.

\- Ahhh, ¿lo de que Evans fue atacada? -dijo mirándonos confundido.

\- Sí, sobre eso. ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Canuto.

\- Ah, verán, estaba yendo a la cocina porque me dio un poco de hambre, así que decidí ir por algo de comer. Estaba a punto de llegar a la separación de los pasillos que llevan a las cocinas y a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff cuando escuché a alguien hablando. Me transformé en rata y fui despacio hasta el lugar de donde venía la voz. Vi que eran unos chicos de Hufflepuff, de cuarto creo; estaban hablando sobre algo como un ataque que había sucedido por la noche. Uno de ellos, el que contaba, decía que había estado en la enfermería anoche. Mientras estaba allí, pudo ver cómo la profesora McGonnagall entraba rápidamente y tocaba la puerta de Madame Pomfrey, ambas se dirigieron a una cama donde el profesor había colocado delicadamente a una muchacha. La enfermera se inclinó sobre ella y ahogó un grito. Dijeron algo que no llegó a escuchar y se puso a curarla. Cuando terminó, se alejaron un poco de su cama, acercándose a la suya sin darse cuenta que estaba escuchando. El director explicó que Evans había sido atacada, y creía que podía ser obra de los mortífagos; le pidió a la enfermera que lo mantuviera informado de cualquier cosa y se retiraron a descansar. Dejaron de hablar y, mientras se iban, yo fui a las cocinas.

Todo esto lo dijo mientras le sacaba la envoltura a otro pastelito, sin darse cuenta de la desesperación de James, la incredulidad de Sirius y mi estupefacción.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, James se había levantado y se había acercado hasta quedar enfrente de Peter. Tenía una mirada extraña en el rostro, no podría decir qué era con exactitud, pero gran parte era dolor.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Ella está bien! -gritaba fuera de sí mientras zarandeaba a Peter bruscamente. Él se veía asustado frente a la inesperada reacción de James.

\- C…cre…creo que sí -tartamudeó mientras temblaba, estaba asustado y nervioso.

James lo soltó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, le dirigí una mirada a Sirius; éste asintió y se puso de pie para seguirme. Salimos del dormitorio y bajábamos las escaleras, vimos que James salía por el agujero del retrato, por lo que nos dimos prisa para poder alcanzarlo.

\- ¡James! -gritó Sirius- ¡James, espera! -él seguía caminando rápido, pero se detuvo y espero a que lo alcanzáramos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunté al ver que tenía la cabeza gacha.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Cómo crees que me encuentro, Remus? -dijo frustrado dándole un puñetazo a la pared y apoyando su cabeza en ella con los ojos cerrados. Lo miré con tristeza, sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo, por algo Lily es mi mejor amiga.

Sirius se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, apoyándolo. Me acerqué y palmeé su espalda tratando de infundirle ánimos.

\- Vamos James, escuchaste lo que dijo Peter, Lily ya ha sido atendida por Madame Pomfrey. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Sí, Cornamenta, ella estará bien. Además, fueron Dumbledore y McGonnagall los que la llevaron a la enfermería.

\- Lo sé, es que…, todo fue tan inesperado. Quiero decir… ¿mortífagos en Hogwarts? -trató de explicarse-, se supone que Dumbledore pone protección especial en el castillo, sobre todo en estos tiempos.

\- Tienes toda la razón, James, pero tienes que admitir que hasta el viejo Dumby se puede equivocar ¿no?; después de todo, es un humano, aunque a veces no lo parece -dijo Sirius intentando bromear para romper la tensión.

Lo logró, James esbozó una débil sonrisa hacia él y volteó a mirarnos a ambos.

\- Gracias, en serio. Siempre saben cómo levantarme el ánimo -sonrió agradecido.

\- No es nada, para eso están los amigos -contesté yo.

\- Sí, además uno se termina acostumbrando cuando tiene que consolarte luego de los tantos rechazos de Evans -bromeó Canuto-. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué crees que la hayan atacado?, ¿por ser hija de muggles? -me preguntó serio.

\- No creo, pienso que simplemente estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocados, tal vez escuchó algo que no debía escuchar y la atacaron por eso. No creo que los mortífagos sean tan tontos como para atacar a alguien en Hogwarts solo por su status de sangre.

\- Pero, si es como tú dices, ¿eso no la pone en más peligro al estar bien? -preguntó James preocupado.

\- Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore no permitirá que le pase algo de nuevo. Hará todo lo que le sea posible para mantenerla segura. Además, puede que tenga información importante sobre Voldemort -le aseguré.

\- Sí, está bien. Me gustaría asegurarme de que esté bien, ¿crees que nos dejen visitarla mientras esté en la enfermería? -dijo más tranquilo.

\- No veo por qué no, vamos a ver cómo está Evans -dijo Sirius animado al ver a James volver a la normalidad.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la enfermería, de vez en cuando alguien decía una broma o algún comentario gracioso. Íbamos bastante animados, como si no pasara nada malo. Al final llegamos hasta las puertas de la enfermería. Estaban cerradas, así que me acerqué y toqué esperando a que alguien me abriera.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados del otro lado y después de unos segundos la cabeza de Madame Pomfrey se asomó por la puerta preguntándonos que queríamos.

\- ¿Podemos pasar a ver a la señorita Evans, por favor? -preguntó James educadamente.

\- Ella no ha despertado, aunque entraran no sabría que están aquí -nos respondió.

\- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, solo queremos ver si está bien. No haremos ningún alboroto que pueda incomodarla -le rogué.

\- Está bien -accedió-, pero como me hagan desorden los saco inmediatamente de la enfermería ¿está bien?

\- Sí, no se preocupe por nosotros -le aseguré-, no le incomodaremos.

Entramos a la enfermería y nos acercamos despacio a la cama donde se encontraba Lily. Tenía una venda en la cabeza y otra en el brazo, pero aparentemente se encontraba bien.

Había una bolsa de lo que parecía una especie del suero que usan los muggles en los hospitales sostenida por un tubo al lado de su cama, de la que salía un tubito delgado con una aguja que se clavaba en su mano. Parecía dormida y respiraba con tranquilidad.

Acercamos unas sillas y nos sentamos a su lado.

\- ¿Desde qué hora está dormida? -le preguntó Sirius a la enfermera.

\- Ella no está dormida, muchacho, está inconsciente. Aún no ha despertado.

\- ¿Tan graves son sus heridas como para que aún no haya despertado aún? -preguntó James.

\- No es eso, sus heridas ya están curadas, pero todavía necesita recuperar sus energías. Uno no pierde tanta sangre todos los días -luego de decir esto, se alejó hacia su despacho alegando que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y que le avisáramos si sucedía algo.

James simplemente se acercó más a la cama con su silla y se quedó observando a Lily en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sirius y yo simplemente nos quedamos callados pensando cada quien en sus asuntos.

Estábamos en eso cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de nuevo, y por ella entraron Alice y Mary, las dos mejores amigas de Lily y sus compañeras de dormitorio. Se notaban preocupadas mientras avanzaban hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

\- Acabamos de enterarnos -comenzó Alice-, escuchamos hablar a unos de tercero de Hufflepuff en el Gran Comedor y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

\- ¿Ella está bien? -preguntó la otra chica, Mary- Escuchamos que había sido atacada, ¿qué saben sobre eso?

\- Acabamos de enterarnos también, chicas -contesté, ya que era el que me llevaba mejor con ellas-. Uno nuestros compañeros de cuarto escuchó la noticia y nos lo comentó. Hemos llegado aquí recién hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Quién?, ¿Peter? -preguntó Alice, asentí-. No me sorprende que él también lo haya escuchado, la noticia ha corrido como si fuera pólvora. Nadie en el colegio está hablando de otra cosa.

\- Siempre he dicho que las noticias en Hogwarts se esparcen más rápido que en otro lugar -comentó Mary-, sarta de chismosos…-dijo esto último por lo bajo ocasionando una risita por parte de todos los que estábamos presentes.

\- Tienes razón, ya parece que fuéramos la columna social de "El Profeta" -intervino Sirius en la conversación haciendo que comenzáramos a reír, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

\- Bien, volviendo al tema y al motivo de esta agradable reunión aquí en la enfermería, ¿cómo rayos paso esto?, me refiero a que, Lily es una gran duelista que no se deja vencer tan fácilmente, y no creo que sea un accidente, ¿o sí? -dijo Alice cuando paramos de reír.

\- No, está claro que no pudo ser un accidente. Peter nos contó lo que sabía, él lo escuchó de un chico de Hufflepuff que pasó la noche aquí y escuchó la conversación entre Dumbledore, McGonnagall y Madame Pomfrey...-empezó a explicar James.

-… Sí, Dumbledore le explicó a Madame Pomfrey que Evans había sido atacada por mortífagos y que no estaba seguro si eran ex-alumnos o alumnos actuales del colegio…-continuó Sirius.

-…, así que creemos que la razón por la que Lily fue atacada fue porque escuchó algo que no debía escuchar, y la descubrieron. Tal vez era algo respecto a los mortífagos, pero no podemos estar seguros -terminé.

Alice y Mary se nos quedaron mirando unos momentos antes de mirarse entre ellas y volver a reír. No era la primera vez que nos pasaba, ya estábamos acostumbrados a que la gente encontrara gracioso el hecho de que pudiéramos completar lo que están diciendo los otros como si fuera la cosa más normal de mundo o como si nos leyéramos el pensamiento, pero para nosotros era normal y pasaba muy a menudo, en especial a James y a Sirius. Los chicos comenzaron a reír también, y yo me contagié de ellos y comencé a reír igual.

**ALICE POV:**

Estuvimos riendo un buen rato hasta que me dolieron las costillas, ¡estos chicos son geniales! No entiendo cómo es que Lily siempre está reclamando lo inmaduros y superficiales que son, sobre todo del "arrogante y egocéntrico de Potter". Si le dijera lo preocupado que se ve por ella ahora, me tildaría de loca y diría que había bebido algo, que a Potter solo le interesaba el quidditch, sus amigos, las chicas anoréxicas que usaban minifaldas que más parecían cinturones anchos, y más quidditch.

Y ni que hablar de Black, o como lo llama Lily, "Sirius no-me-entra-tanto-ego-en-el-cuerpo Black". Peter no está aquí, qué raro, siempre está detrás de los otros merodeadores como si fuera un perrito faldero. Aún no logro entender cómo es que se junta con ellos, pero bueno, tendrán sus razones.

Remus es otro caso, él es el "prefecto perfecto" al igual que mi amiga, Lily nunca ha criticado a Lupin al igual que a los otros, es más, siempre se pregunta cómo es que alguien tan responsable pueda juntarse con los alborotadores del colegio. Y así vuelve a criticar a Potter.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que casi no me di cuenta cuando Mary me dio un leve codazo en el brazo, la miré y ella me señaló con su cabeza la puerta de la enfermería. Giré a ver qué era lo que pasaba y vi a Snape que entraba por la puerta en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Snape? -le pregunté molesta, no podía creer que después de todo lo que le había hecho a Lily tuviera la cara de venir aquí, cuando precisamente eran sus nuevos amiguitos mortífagos los que le habían hecho eso.

\- Nada que te importe, Jones. -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama de Lily, pero yo no iba a permitir que le hiciera más daño a mi amiga así que me paré delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

\- Quítate de en medio, Jones. Esto no es asunto tuyo -me dijo mientras trataba de hacerme a un lado-, no te metas donde no te llaman. A nadie le gustan las muchachas entrometidas.

\- Te equivocas, Snape; éste sí es asunto mío ya que Lily es MI mejor amiga. Más bien el que se está entrometiendo en asuntos ajenos eres tú, así que te voy a pedir amablemente que salgas de la enfermería ya que tu… presencia nos desagrada. -le dije desafiante mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- No te atrevas a retarme de nuevo, mocosa, o sino…-iba susurrando amenazante mientras su mano se dirigía al bolsillo de su túnica.

\- No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, Snape -dijo James, que se había acercado al ver que Snape empezaba a ponerse amenazador. Al escucharlo, volteó a mirarlo mientras Mary me jalaba del brazo para alejarme de ellos.

\- Vaya, vaya. Al parecer la enfermería está llena de entrometidos hoy, no es así, Potter -decía Snape despacio mientras su mirada nos recorría a todos hasta detenerse en James. Los dos se miraban con odio y mantenían la mirada fija en los ojos del otro.

Trató de acercarse, pero el muy maldito sacó su varita y amenazó con ella a James.

\- No te me acerques Potter que no estoy con ánimos de aguantar a nadie hoy, y mucho menos a ti.

James también iba a sacar igual su varita para defenderse pero Remus lo tomó del hombro para detenerlo, giró la cabeza para mirarlo y él solo levantó los hombros mientras lo miraba.

\- Lo siento James, pero no vale la pena meterte en problemas por culpa de Snape -se explicó.

\- Es cierto Cornamenta -intervino Sirius-, no vale la pena un castigo por algo tan insignificante como una asquerosa serpiente.

\- Aww, pero que tierno, Potter no puede hacer nada peligroso porque sus amiguitos no lo dejan. No sabía que eras un cobarde Potter -se burlaba Snape.

Él le dio la espalda y caminó para sentarse otra vez al lado de la cama de Lily.

\- Pero que podía esperarse de un engreído hijito de mami. No me sorprende que seas así, Potter, siendo hijo de unos buenos para nada que solo han tenido éxito en la vida por pura suerte…-continuó Snape, pero se interrumpió cuando James se volteó y se lanzó hacia él, pero Sirius y Remus lograron sostenerlo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de mis padres frente a mí, Snape! -gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de sus amigos y sacaba la varita, amenazándolo- ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo si no quieres que te vaya mal!

\- ¡Pero que está sucediendo aquí!, ¡que es todo este escándalo!

Madame Pomfrey había salido de su despacho y se dirigía rápidamente hacia nosotros. Se detuvo y comenzó a mirarnos con reprobación: a Mary y a mí mirando a los chicos, a Remus y Sirius deteniendo a James, a James amenazando a Snape, y a Snape mirando a James con odio con la varita levantada.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pateaba el suelo repetidamente con su pie- Se puede saber, ¿qué significa todo este escándalo? Señor Potter haga el favor de dejar de amenazar al señor Snape. Quiero que me expliquen todo esto, ¡ahora! -exigió molesta.

\- ¡Snape empezó! -dijo Sirius a la enfermera apuntándolo con el dedo.

\- Pues yo veo que el señor Potter también a estado amenazándolo con la varita -replicó Madame Pomfrey.

\- Insultó a mis padres -masculló James tratando de contener la ira.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? -nos preguntó a todos.

\- Sí, Madame Pomfrey, es verdad. Snape amenazó a Alice y James la defendió, luego Snape insultó a sus padres -dijo Mary con una vocecita. La miré sorprendida, ella siempre es tímida y reservada, sobre todo con los chicos; no es normal que hable con uno, y menos que defienda a uno de los Merodeadores con los que nunca se ha relacionado.

\- Bueno, en ese caso. Señor Snape salga de la enfermería y diríjase a su Sala Común. Ya me encargaré después de hablar con el Jefe de su Casa.

Snape nos miró una vez más con odio y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Esperamos hasta que saliera siguiéndolo con la mirada y luego nos volteamos. Madame Pomfrey cerró la puerta con su varita y se dio la vuelta para mirarnos.

\- Y con respecto a ustedes…-comenzó

\- Madame Pomfrey, le juramos que nosotros no hicimos nada -dijo Sirius con una cara de perrito que me hizo reír.

\- Se equivoca, señor Black, sí hicieron algo: desorden. Les dije que la señorita Evans necesita descansar y no me hicieron caso, así que les voy a pedir que salgan de la enfermería. -nos dijo.

\- Pero… ¡madame Pomfrey! Eso no es justo -se quejó James

\- No me importa, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Vuelvan otro día.

\- Pero… pero…-seguía James.

\- No te preocupes, nosotras nos quedamos aquí y les avisamos cualquier cosa. Vayan a comer. -les dije, James no parecía no muy convencido pero los otros se lo llevaron fuera de la enfermería. Antes de irse Remus se volteó.

\- Alice, gracias. -me dijo agradecido.

\- No hay de que Remus, de todos modos, ya han habido suficientes visitas por hoy -le contesté sonriendo.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón. Hasta luego -dijo mientras salía con los otros y yo iba con Mary a sentarme junto a Lily.

"Sinceramente han sido suficientes visitas por hoy -pensó Remus cuando caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor- No ha habido más que visitas, visitas y más visitas".

Hey, hola potterheads! Antes de que empiecen a lanzarme todos los tomates y los crucios que seguramente tienen para mí, déjenme explicar por qué he tardado en actualizar, aunque no mee he demorado tanto ahh?

Bueno, primero que nada, pensaba actualizar en la semana del 25, pero justo esa semana y la siguiente estuve con mis exámenes de fin de trimestre y debía quemarme las pestañas estudiando para aprobar la escuela muggle. No estudio en Hogwarts como para que cancelen los exámenes de fin de curso o algo así (se dan cuenta de que pocas veces Harry dio las pruebas, es un suertudo!). Además, el 27 fue mi cumpleaños! Mi familia llegó a la casa para celebrar que soy un año más vieja ahora, ya tengo 16, poco a poco me acerco al momento en que recibiré a la muerte como a una vieja amiga jajaja.

Esta semana estoy de vacaciones, así que voy a tratar de escribir más capítulos y actualizar más rápido. Esta historia ya la subí antes en potterfics, pero tardé bastante en subir los capítulos por problemas personales y supongo que los lectores se aburrieron de mí, a nadie le gusta tener que esperar. Pero, decidí darle una nueva oportunidad a la historia, no podía dejar abandonados a mis merodeadores por mucho tiempo. Espero en serio que tenga un buen recibimiento aquí, mis esperanzas están puestas!

¿Alguien más está impaciente por el estreno de The Maze Runner? ¡No puedo esperar por ver a mi Thomas precioso en la gran pantalla!

Quiero agradecer enormemente a lauramariam98, Penny Love Edward, LaChicaSinNombre y a Superaisha por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y/o seguirla, en serio chicas, no saben cuán felices me hicieron. A ustedes va dedicado este capítulo.

También quiero dedicar el capítulo a Charlotte, que me dejó dos reviews y yo recién me acabo de dar cuenta. Mil gracias en serio, me alegra que pienses que esta cosa está bien escrita y que puede tener futuro, aunque no se por qué, porque a mi me parece que no está tan bien. Gracias!

Sigan leyendo, cualquier sugerencia, crítica no destructiva y tomatazos serán recibidos. Los dejo con un beso sabor merodeador. Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Capítulo 3

Okay, no he puesto esto en ninguno de los otros capítulos pero creo que es bastante obvio. No soy una escritora británica rubia y no creé Harry Potter. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, aunque oficialmente reclamo a los merodeadores de mi propiedad (son míos!). Gracias a KamiiLupinBlack por sus consejos, eres la mejor Cami.

Capítulo 3: En la enfermería. Segunda parte: Charlas con un pelinegro preocupado

**JAMES POV:**

Había pasado casi una semana desde el ataque y Lily aún seguía inconsciente en la enfermería, para desconcierto de Madame Pomfrey que creía que ya debería haber despertado. Me había permitido seguir visitándola luego de que le prometiera que "controlaría mis impulsos" y evitaría otro alboroto como el de la última vez, y que mis amigos le aseguraran que si me alteraba me petrificarían o me dejarían inconsciente, lo que se les ocurriera primero; así que todos los días al final de las clases iba y me quedaba sentado al lado de su cama más o menos una hora.

Simplemente me sentaba junto a ella, le tomaba la mano con cuidado y la observaba. Se veía tan tranquila que casi parecía que estuviera dormida, sin preocuparse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; tan… inalterable.

También hablaba con ella, ya que Madame Pomfrey creía que ella podía escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Le hablaba en voz baja, la suficiente como para que me oyera, de lo que estaba pasando, las clases, y las noticias más importantes. Se me hacía raro pensar que esas eran las únicas veces en las que he podido hablar con ella sin que me grite o me aparte de allí, claro, en el caso en que me esté escuchando.

Ahora estaba yendo hacia allá, me había separado de los chicos al salir del Gran Comedor quedando en verlos en la biblioteca cuando terminara para hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones. Remus me estaba ayudando con algunas tareas ya que ahora no tenía tanto tiempo como antes.

Caminé más rápido para llegar cuanto antes. Abrí la puerta y entré como si nada, madame Pomfrey ya estaba acostumbrada a mi presencia, incluso creo que me ha llegado a tomar algo de cariño después de todos los accidentes que he tenido por el quidditch o la luna llena; y más ahora que paso tanto tiempo aquí.

Ella estaba revisando a Lily, tomándole la presión y esas cosas, pero me sonrió al verme entrar. Le devolví el gesto y me acerqué hasta ellas.

\- Hola muchacho, ¿qué tal ha estado tu día? -me preguntó mirándome cariñosamente; lo digo enserio, me ha tomado afecto.

\- No me puedo quejar, en lo que va del día no he tenido ningún problema con las serp…, quiero decir, Slytherins. Lo único malo es que al parecer los maestros quieren sepultarnos con tareas y trabajos. -dije mientras hacía un gesto trágico de desgracia.

\- Ay, chico… -dijo riendo-. ¿Te das cuenta de que este lugar es una escuela, verdad?

\- Seee…, pero a veces se me olvida. ¿Cómo está? -dije mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Lily.

\- Al parecer todo va bien, su respiración y presión arterial están estables así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse por ahora. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en mi oficina, si ocurre algo o hay algún problema me avisas ¿está bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que cerrara la puerta para sentarme en la silla al lado de su cama, en verdad pareciera que estuviera durmiendo, pero la diferencia es que ella aún no despertaba de lo que me parecía un sueño eterno, como el de la Bella Durmiente*.

A decir verdad, sí era una Bella Durmiente. Es sorprendente el hecho de que, aun estando despeinada y sin ningún tipo de maquillaje ni accesorios, me siga pareciendo la chica más linda de toda la escuela… Creo que esto de estar hablando todos los días con alguien que puede no estar escuchándome comienza a afectarme.

Pero es que Lily no necesita estar maquillada ni arreglada para lucir bien, ella tiene una belleza y un encanto natural que me hicieron quedar prendido de ella desde el primer día en que la vi, claro que en ese momento solo pensé que era una linda chica y nada más, me interesaban más el quidditch y hacer bromas con los chicos que salir con chicas.

Recién a los catorce años fue que prácticamente abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que esa pelirroja era el amor de mi vida, pero al parecer ella no opinaba igual porque rechazó todo intento que hice para acercarme a ella o para invitarla a salir; y eso que fueron muchos intentos, en diversas situaciones y de todos los modos que se me ocurrieron.

A pesar de todo, pienso que todo lo que he hecho por ella, aunque me haya rechazado, valió la pena. Y no lo digo porque sea un masoquista ni mucho menos, sino porque ahora sé cuáles son las cosas que le molestan y cuáles son las que le gustan, porque aunque sea difícil de creer me he dado cuenta de que algunas de mis ideas para conquistarla le han gustado aunque sea un poco.

La conozco, puede que no del todo, pero sé varias cosas sobre ella. Con el tiempo he aprendido a saber cómo se siente por las expresiones de su cara, y me sé de memoria todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Me gusta observarla desde lejos, así ella no puede rechazarme, a veces uso la Capa para observarla de cerca y que ella no me vea.

No soy un acosador, como le gusta molestarme a mi "queridísimo" amigo Canuto (que se sienta el sarcasmo), simplemente soy un tonto enamorado de una chica que hasta el momento no ha demostrado el mínimo interés por mí. Estoy seguro de que si Sirius pudiera escucharme haría gestos de asco quejándose de lo cursi de mis palabras.

De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y di un respingo por la impresión, giré la cabeza y me encontré con Alice Jones mirándome extrañada, de seguro se estará preguntando que hago en la enfermería visitando a su mejor amiga o tal vez por qué estaba mirándola con una cara de idiota. Creo que la segunda opción es la más probable.

\- Disculpa, no ha sido mi intención asustarte, es solo que te vi tan pensativo y quise saber que te pasaba -me dijo un poco apenada.

\- No te preocupes, simplemente no te escuché entrar, estaba distraído. Siéntate -le dije mientras me paraba para acercar otra silla.

\- Gracias, ¿dónde está Madame Pomfrey? -me preguntó.

\- Está en su despacho, dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer, de seguro no debe tardar -asintió indicando que había escuchado, aunque estaba en silencio y con la mirada perdida. Tal vez quería estar un rato sola con Lily, de pronto sentí que estaba estorbando así que me levante para salir de allí e irme a buscar a mis amigos.

Estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas cuando escuché que hablaba, era solo un susurro y parecía estar hablando consigo misma pero lo que dijo hizo que me detuviera y me volviera hacia ella.

\- De verdad la quieres ¿cierto?

Caminé despacio hasta llegar a su lado y me detuve mirándola, estaba observando a Lily pero al darse cuenta que la miraba alzó la vista hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -le pregunté confundido.

\- La quieres ¿verdad? -volvió a preguntar-, quiero decir ¿en serio la quieres?

Estaba confundido, ¿por qué de repente viene la mejor amiga de la pelirroja y me pregunta si en verdad la quiero?, ¿no se supone que ella, al igual que Lily, piensa que yo soy solo un mujeriego arrogante e inmaduro?

\- No… no entiendo lo que tratas de decir -conseguí decir apenas.

\- Mira Potter -dijo mientras se levantaba y me miraba directo a los ojos-; yo no te conozco bien, es más, hemos hablado pocas veces entre nosotros y nunca de nada importante, sin embargo, me pareces un buen chico. Pero Lily es mi mejor amiga y no voy a permitir que nadie, escúchame bien, nadie le haga ni el más mínimo daño.

Sé que tratas de invitarla a salir desde que estamos en cuarto año -continuó-, incluso yo misma he visto muchas veces cómo lo intentas, y aunque siempre te rechaza tú nunca te das por vencido; no sé si es porque nadie te ha rechazado antes o porque de verdad la quieres. Es por eso que quiero saber cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con ella, porque te juro que si llegas a lastimarla de alguna manera, yo misma me encargaré de darte tu merecido.

Cuando terminó de hablar se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, desafiante, esperando mi respuesta. Nunca había visto a Alice tan a la defensiva, pero era normal considerando que estaba defendiendo a su mejor amiga; yo haría lo mismo por cualquiera de los chicos y estoy seguro que ellos harían lo mismo por mí, pero claro, cada uno a su manera.

Suspiré antes de responderle, era consciente de la importancia que la pregunta tenía para ella, aunque no de las consecuencias que podría traer mi respuesta.

\- Sabes, a veces se me hace raro darme cuenta de que pienso en mí mismo como una persona anormal. Todos, absolutamente todos los adolescentes del mundo se enamoran de varias chicas y salen con ellas hasta encontrar a la "indicada", a la que saben que es la razón de todos los errores que han cometido porque al fin han hecho lo correcto; finalizaron su búsqueda. Es normal, es lo que en la mayoría de las veces pasa; se podría decir que prácticamente es un regla. Pero yo soy la excepción, no me he enamorado de ninguna chica ni he tenido periodos de depresión luego de una ruptura para luego volver a salir. Todas esas chicas con las que he salido no han causado en mí nada más que una atracción física, no he podido llegar a sentir por ellas nada, por mucho que lo he intentado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué sales con ellas? -me preguntó confundida y escéptica.

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé, supongo que para tratar de olvidarla. No sabes las veces que me he despertado y me he dicho a mí mismo: "no puedes seguir así, James, a ella no le interesas. Simplemente olvídala". Me lo he propuesto muchas veces pero todo se va al caño apenas la veo. No te voy a decir que la amo, porque eso ni yo mismo me lo creería, pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que la quiero y que nunca haría algo sabiendo que la voy a lastimar.

\- ¿Y por qué la quieres?, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de ella?

\- No te voy a negar que es bonita, porque no soy ciego; pero eso no es lo único que me gusta de ella. Es inteligente, a diferencia de muchas chicas en esta escuela, también es responsable y no le gusta dejar las cosas para último momento. No se deja llevar por los demás y siempre va contra la corriente, además es una de las chicas más valientes que he conocido.

Siguió mirándome por unos segundos en los cuáles le sostuve la mirada, y finalmente sonrió. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?, ¿por qué rayos está sonriendo?

\- Bien, es lo único que necesitaba saber. Te voy a ayudar -sonrió convencida.

\- ¿Qué?

No sabía qué diantres pasaba, no entendía lo que Jones trataba de decir, mi mente simplemente no quería funcionar, se había desconectado de mi cuerpo dejándome totalmente perdido y confundido. Me encontraba atontado, como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una bludger.

\- Te he dicho que te voy a ayudar, Potter -repitió divertida.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?, y ¿en qué?

\- Porque está claro que no eres un idiota, aunque lo parezcas, y nunca permitiría que mi amiga saliera con un idiota. Voy a ayudarte con ella, pero ya es otro asunto si te hace caso o no.

No terminaba de creerlo. ¡Al fin iba a salir con Lily! Bueno, aún no era un hecho, pero por lo menos existía una posibilidad. Estaba tan feliz que abracé a Jones y la alcé en el aire dando vueltas.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias -no podía dejar de agradecerle mientras seguía dando vueltas con ella.

\- De nada, oye, ¿puedes bajarme ya? -dijo mientras se reía algo incómoda.

\- Oh, claro, disculpa -dije a la vez que la bajaba-. Gracias -volví a decir.

\- De nada, solo no hagas que me arrepienta ¿sí? -asentí varias veces, no pensaba desaprovechar esto -Bien, entonces es un trato.

Alargó su mano hacia mí y se la estreché.

\- Y dime, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte, Jones? -le pregunté.

\- Nada por el momento Potter, ya después arreglaremos cuentas -dijo guiñándome un ojo divertida, sonreí-. Por cierto, puedes decirme Alice.

\- Y tú puedes llamarme James. Será mejor que me vaya ahora antes de que los chicos se preocupen por mí, hablaremos después, Alice.

\- Dalo por hecho, hasta luego -se despidió.

Le hice un gesto de despedida y salí de la enfermería camino a la biblioteca, pensando en que, después de mucho tiempo, tendría la oportunidad de salir con mi pelirroja.

**SIRIUS POV:**

Ahhhjj, juro que si tengo que volver a leer una sola palabra más sobre cómo transformar un escritorio en un animal cualquiera ¡enloqueceré! ¿De qué diablos nos va a servir esto en la vida?, ¿por qué no podemos simplemente dejar a los escritorios en paz?

Apuesto que a ellos no les gusta ser transformados de la nada en animales, porque los escritorios también tienen sus sentimientos, les duele en lo más profundo de sus corazones de madera. Oh, diablos, tanto leer sobre el mismo tema ya me está afectando. Si los profesores insisten en sepultarnos con toneladas de trabajos, mi cerebro sufrirá un colapso.

¿Cómo es posible que Remus esté tan tranquilo? Yo estoy estresado y con muchas ganas de matar a la profesora McGonnagall y al escritor de este maldito libro. Tiene que haber alguna manera de librarme de esta tortura, de todas formas al final siempre termino convenciendo a Remus para que me ayude a terminar los trabajos; chantajearlo con un poco de chocolate siempre es útil.

Para matar el tiempo me puse a ver lo que había alrededor. Mirar una a una las estanterías llenas de libros que había en la biblioteca no era tan entretenido, pero era mil veces mejor que continuar leyendo esa porquería de libro.

En una mesa cercana estaban sentadas un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw, al parecer de quinto. Ellas también estaban rodeadas de libros, a los cuáles les echaban una hojeada para luego ponerse a escribir en sus pergaminos. Los profesores dejan tareas como locos en quinto, y lo digo por experiencia propia, se entusiasman demasiado por los TIMO's. Sonreí, esas chicas deben estar sufriendo tanto o más que yo.

Una de ellas, la que estaba sentada frente a mí, alzó la visa de su pergamino para estirarse y bostezó; era bastante linda: con cabello rubio cenizo ondulado y ojos de un color azul casi celeste. Cuando iba a continuar escribiendo se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada y fingió leer lo que había escrito, de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y al ver que continuaba con mi vista sobre ella volvía a bajar la cabeza. Yo solo sonreía de medio lado, me gustaba saber que la ponía nerviosa.

Así seguimos más o menos por cinco minutos, en los que ella perdió la timidez y me siguió el juego. Me sonreía y se enrulaba un mechón de su hermoso cabello con el dedo índice, pestañeaba repetidas veces y se echaba el cabello para atrás. Definitivamente, después del quidditch, ligar era mi deporte favorito. Y yo siempre he sido el mejor en este juego, crean lo que crean los demás.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido James? -escuché decir a Remus.

\- ¿Qué no había ido a la enfermería? –preguntó Peter.

Me obligué a mí mismo a apartar la mirada de la chica, aunque pude observar cómo ésta hacía un mohín de disgusto al ver que dejaba de prestarle atención.

\- Sí, pero ya está tardando mucho ¿no creen? –Remus se oía algo preocupado.

\- Lunático, no tienes de qué preocuparte –le dije-. Ha ido a ver a Evans, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de ella.

Sonrió ante mi comentario y se relajó antes de seguir escribiendo.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón. De todas maneras, alguien debería ir a buscarlo, si se tarda más tiempo nunca terminará con los deberes.

\- ¡YO VOY! –prácticamente me tiré sobre la mesa al ver mi oportunidad de escapar de esa tortura, haciendo que Peter dé un respingo y que a Remus se le mueva la pluma manchando su trabajo con tinta.

\- ¡Shhh! –Madame Pince me miró amenazadoramente mientras me hacía callar, parecía un gato al que le hubieran pisado la cola, era escalofriante.

\- Lo siento –le dije, luego me volví a los chicos-, yo voy, por favor… Voy, lo saco de allí y volvemos enseguida.

Remus no se veía muy convencido mientras limpiaba la mancha de su pergamino con la varita. Él tenía que dejarme ir, él tenía que estar de acuerdo, o luego no querría pasarme los deberes.

\- Si vas –dijo al fin-, deben volver enseguida.

\- Sí, sí, sí –asentí varias veces-. Voy, lo saco de allí a rastras si es necesario, y volvemos.

\- Ve, entonces. Pero si se demoran, allá ustedes, ese será su problema.

\- Bueno, caballeros –dije poniéndome de pie-, me retiro. Traten de no extrañarme mucho, aunque eso sea casi imposible.

Me despedí de ellos con una reverencia y le lancé un guiño a la chica. Antes de irme pude ver como dejaba caer su pluma por el nerviosismo. Ya la buscaría luego, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de salir aunque sea una vez con una chica como ella.

Al salir de allí empecé a correr. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la biblioteca, me detuve y comencé a caminar lo más lento que podía. Me tomaría mi tiempo para llegar a la enfermería, no tenía ninguna intención de apurarme, mientras más tardara en llegar, más tardaríamos en regresar.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, no había nadie en ellos, supongo que todos tendrían cosas que hacer como dormir, jugar una partida de gobstones o simplemente estar descansando en su Sala Común, el tipo de cosas que la gente normal hace los viernes por la tarde. Si no fuera porque Remus nos obliga a adelantar trabajos, ahora mismo yo sería una de esas personas.

Muero por que empiecen los entrenamientos de quidditch, por lo menos así me mantengo distraído y me libero de toda la tensión que no puedo liberar con las serpientes, porque sino recibiré un castigo de McGonnagall y tendré que limpiar por centésima vez la sala de los trofeos. A veces no entiendo el punto de tener tantos elfos domésticos, si al final somos los pobres alumnos castigados los que terminamos haciendo todo el trabajo.

Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían los padres de todos esos niñitos mimados que se creen lo mejor por ser de sangre pura si se enteraran que los profesores los hacen limpiar a la forma muggle cuando son castigados; no creo que les agrade mucho la idea. Es irónico pensar que mis padres podrían ser así, pero yo ya deje de importarles hace mucho tiempo, en cualquier caso sería de Regulus de quien se preocuparían.

Prácticamente los "decepcioné" al quedar en Gryffindor y al hacer amistades que ellos consideran, inadecuadas, para alguien de nuestro "rango"; pero todas esas tonterías sobre la pureza de sangre no me interesan, digan lo que digan mis padres, los chicos son para mí mi verdadera familia.

Remus es como el papá que nos hace ser responsables y evita que nuestras travesuras se pasen de la raya, aparte de ser el cerebro tras muchas de nuestras bromas, James es como el hermano que siempre quise tener, alguien que me ayudara a hacer travesuras y que fuera perfecto como mi cómplice. Y Peter,… bueno, Peter es como nuestro hermanito menor al que tenemos que proteger y defender de las serpientes inmundas que le quieren hacer daño, claro que a veces eso solo es una excusa para meternos con ellos.

No me considero amigo de la pelirroja que trae loca a mi mejor amigo, pero sinceramente lo que le hicieron esos malditos bastardos es horrible, sin contar el hecho de que Cornamenta se puso como loco cuando se enteró. Si no fuera porque a Evans no le quedó ninguna herida grave, él hubiera torturado a todos y cada uno de los Slytherins hasta saber qué había pasado y quién lo había hecho, para luego lanzar al culpable desde la torre de Astronomía y dárselo de comer al calamar gigante.

Es extraño que el director no haya hecho nada al respecto, algo así merece como mínimo una expulsión, y yo no veo que haya cambiado el número de alumnos del colegio, y menos en las serpientes. Está claro que el ataque lo han ocasionado ellos, nadie más en la escuela siente tanto odio hacia los nacidos de muggles como para hacer algo así, y ellos son los únicos que creen en esa tontería de la pureza de sangre.

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien venía corriendo por el pasillo, hasta que ese alguien chocó conmigo y me tiró de espaldas al suelo. Ya iba a levantarme para decirle a ese idiota que tuviera más cuidado y se fijara por donde iba cuando escuché una voz burlona que yo conocía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Canuto?, ¿te dio sueño de repente y decidiste tomar una siesta, o qué? –se burló ese cuatro-ojos que tengo como amigo.

\- Por lo menos yo no voy por la vida atropellando a las personas. Además, aunque no lo creas se está muy cómodo acá abajo. –dije mientras me acurrucaba en el suelo para dormir y fingía un bostezo- Buenas noches…

\- No seas payaso y levántate, tengo algo que decirte –me reclamó mientras me ofrecía su mano, me paré con su ayuda y lo miré esperando que comenzara a hablar.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Habla de una vez! –le reclamé al ver que no decía nada.

\- Está bien, está bien, no te sulfures…

\- ¡Hey!, esa es mi frase, no tienes derecho a quitármela.

\- Okey, no lo volveré a hacer. Ahora, acaba de suceder algo y necesito contárselo a alguien pronto o sino explotaré. –me dijo a la vez que sonreía de una manera extraña.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso le hiciste una broma a Quejicus? O, mejor aún ¿hiciste explotar la Sala Común de los Slytherins y luego los convertiste en sapos? –le pregunté mientras me jalaba hasta entrar a un aula vacía y cerraba la puerta.

\- No, es algo mucho mejor que eso, verás…

\- ¿Algo mejor que molestar a las serpientes? Lo dudo, pero bueno, suéltalo de una vez.

\- Tal vez ya te lo habría dicho si no me interrumpieras cada tres segundos.

\- Pero vamos Cornamenta, tú mismo estás perdiendo el tiempo reclamándome, cuando podrías estarme contando lo que me tengas que contar ahora. –James me lanzó una mirada asesina, y yo le contesté con una sonrisa socarrona, era demasiado fácil hacerlo enojar, y solía aprovecharme de eso a menudo para divertirme.

\- Esta bien, me morderé la lengua, dilo de una vez. –al final me rendí, no podía atrasarlo más tiempo y era mejor terminar con esto rápido o nunca me dejaría en paz. Lo conocía bien para estar seguro de que si lo ignoraba me iba a joder hasta que lo escuchara.

\- Al fin. Bueno, la cosa es que estaba en la enfermería como todas las tardes haciéndole compañía a Evans un rato, pensando en que se veía tan linda como siempre aun estando inconsciente. En eso estaba cuando entró Jones…

James empezó a contar su historia con entusiasmo, haciendo gestos y yendo de un lado para otro por toda el aula; movía los brazos, los agitaba, sonreía y mostraba todas las emociones habidas y por haber. A cada palabra que daba él, mi boca se abría más y más, hasta que mi barbilla casi rozaba el suelo. Todo lo que me estaba diciendo me parecía imposible de creer, creía que mis oídos me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Pero no, no era ninguna mentira, lo que me estaba contando parecía ser cierto; y sin embargo no terminaba de creerlo…

\- Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? –le dije con un tono de incredulidad que rayaba en el escepticismo a mi pelinegro amigo.

Me miró sin entender, todavía alterado por su tan entusiasta relato, pero se recuperó enseguida cayendo en la cuenta de que no me creía nada de lo que me acababa de contar.

\- No, Sirius, no te estoy jodiendo ni nada parecido, todo lo que te acabo de decir es la pura verdad.

\- ¿En serio pretendes que te crea –le dije lo más sarcástico que pude- que Jones súbitamente aceptó ayudarte a conquistar a Evans, sabiendo además que ésta es la mejor amiga de la pelirroja? Discúlpame que te lo diga amigo, pero creo que finalmente has perdido la cabeza, incluso ya empezaste a tener alucinaciones.

\- ¡No estoy teniendo alucinaciones! Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad y si no me crees es tu problema, yo sé que es verdad y eso es lo único que importa -dijo algo resentido.

\- Pero no te alteres, Cornamenta... Ahora, dime, si yo te hubiera dicho lo mismo, ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado tú?

\- Bueno -empezó a decir algo confundido-, hubiera pensado que me estabas tomando el pelo, pero…

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Cómo pretendías que reaccionara yo si vienes y de la nada me dices todo eso? ¡Si ni siquiera tú te lo hubieras creído! -reclamé con tono molesto.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio luego de que yo hablara, parecía tener una lucha interna consigo mismo, así que solo me lo quedé mirando hasta que finalmente frunció el ceño en actitud rendida.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te odio cuando tienes razón? -me dijo mientras fruncía más el ceño, fastidiado.

\- Entonces debes odiarme muy a menudo. -le dije burlón, ganándome una mirada llena de reproche y enojo por parte de él.

\- Ok, ok, dejemos esta linda y amigable conversación para otro día. Pase usted, señorita, las damas primero. -le dije con sorna mientras abría la puerta del aula y le dejaba el paso libre.

\- Ja ja ja, que gracioso eres Canuto -me dijo sarcástico a la vez que me rodeaba el cuello con su brazo y me hacía salir junto con él al pasillo.

\- Y a todo esto -dijo luego de un par de minutos caminando en silencio-, ¿se puede saber qué diablos hacías caminando por los pasillos con la cabeza en las nubes?

\- Y mira a qué hora se te ocurre preguntar eso, Jimmy. Para tu información, te estaba buscando para llevarte a la biblioteca, al parecer cuando estás con Evans pierdes totalmente la noción del tiempo: llevas casi una hora de retraso.

\- Lo siento, entre la visita a Evans y la charla con Jones el tiempo se me pasó volando. Pero sigo sin entender cuál es tu problema con que yo no llegue a tiempo a hacer los deberes, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Lunático ya está afectando tu sentido de irresponsabilidad, querido amigo.

\- No seas payaso. Mi problema no es que no hagas los deberes, mi problema es que me estaba matando de aburrimiento entre tanto libro polvoriento mientras tú hacías quien sabe qué cosa quien sabe dónde, ya no lo soportaba más así que…

\- …así que cuando se te dio la oportunidad, no dudaste en salir en mi búsqueda aunque eso significara arruinarme la diversión, ¿verdad? -aseguró, luego de completar mi idea.

\- Cómo se nota que me conoces bien, querido amigo. Pero yo te conozco mejor. -le dije sacándole la lengua- Ya, dejémonos de juegos tontos y vayamos rápido o Remus se va a molestar.

\- ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que comenzó!

\- Ya, pero no es culpa mía que me hayas seguido la corriente.

\- Pero… mejor ni te digo nada. -dijo frustrado y algo confundido, me divirtió verlo de esa forma.

\- Exacto, ya sabía yo que muy en el fondo eras consciente de que soy extremadamente superior a ti y que nunca vas a poder vencerme -al ver que iba a replicar nuevamente, continué rápidamente -. Vamos, hagamos una carrera hasta la biblioteca.

\- Lo siento, pero paso. Ahorita mismo, no me siento con ganas de correr.

\- Ok, empecemos. En sus marcas, listos…

\- No, Canuto, ya te dije que no…

\- … ¡FUERA! -dije mientras comenzaba a correr a lo largo del corredor. Estaba seguro de que James me seguiría, tanto como me llamaba Sirius Orión Black.

Giré la cabeza hacia atrás y, efectivamente, allí estaba Cornamenta corriendo tras de mí. Corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzarme, pero yo le había sacado bastante ventaja. Seguramente había perdido tiempo dudando si seguirme o no. Lancé una carcajada y seguí corriendo aun más rápido que antes.

Finalmente llegué a las puertas de la biblioteca y me tomé unos pocos instantes para recuperar el aliento que había perdido por la carrera. Entré con normalidad y caminé hacia donde estaban mis amigos, los saludé y me senté.

Antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera responder a mi saludo, una persona entró corriendo a la biblioteca llamando la atención de todos los presentes y ganándose una venenosa mirada de reproche por parte de la felina bibliotecaria.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Cornamenta? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado?, pareciera como si hubieras participado en una carrera de cien metros planos. -le pregunté con fingida sorpresa, aunque ambos sabíamos perfectamente que luego tendría que vérmelas con su venganza. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar seguro de ello.

Él simplemente sonrío y dijo que no sucedía nada, pero en lo que quedó de la tarde no dejó de lanzarme miradas de soslayo, y Remus lo llamó varias veces para que se concentrara en el trabajo. En fin, cuando llegara el momento ya me las arreglaría para no salir tan mal parado.

*Con respecto a lo de la Bella Durmiente: si ya sé que son cuentos muggles y todo eso, pero no se me ocurría que más poner para comparar a Lily en los pensamientos de un loco y obsesionado James, así que imaginemos que lo aprendió en una extraña clase de Estudios Muggles sobre cuentos infantiles, ¿vale?

Los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, me encantó la parte de Sirius y James, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

Gracias otra vez a Charlotte, que siempre me anima con sus comentarios, espero que esto no sea también excremento de doxy o me deprimiré bastante jaja.

También muchas gracias a KamiiLupinBlack y a daniginny por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y sus mensajes increíbles, son las mejores. Y también a Serena mileto que me dejó un review animándome a actualizar.

Son las mejores lectoras, no las merezco en serio. Espero que les guste el capítulo y no me tiren tomatazos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: En la enfermería. Tercera parte: Nuevas noticias, ¿buenas o malas?

Era un día común y corriente en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y Hagrid alimentaba a los thestrals con grandes trozos de carne cruda; el calamar gigante estaba en la orilla del Lago Negro descansando bajo el sol y el Sauce Boxeador espantaba a cualquier ave que osara posarse en sus ramas.

Sí, era un día como cualquier otro en esta peculiar pero prestigiosa escuela. Y, como era domingo, se podía sentir un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad en todos los terrenos y en el castillo; absolutamente todo estaba en calma hasta que…

\- ¡REMUS, DEVUÉLVEME MI REVISTA EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Ese fue el grito que se escuchó en la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor, dicho nada más y nada menos que por uno de los integrantes del conocido grupo de los Merodeadores: Sirius Black. De inmediato, los estudiantes que se encontraban allí voltearon sus cabezas para observar la discusión que había roto la tranquilidad del castillo.

\- No, no hasta que me devuelvas el chocolate que me quitaste -replicó Remus.

\- Antes dame la revista, tú me la quitaste primero.

\- Y te la quité con razón, si hubieras dejado de hacer ruidos cuando te lo pedí…

\- ¡No es mi culpa que hayas decidido leer ese tonto libro mientras yo leía mi revista! -gritó el ojigris molesto.

\- ¡Tampoco es culpa mía que no seas lo suficientemente maduro como para saber comportarte civilizadamente! -comenzando a molestarse.

\- Miren todos, hablo el Señor Responsabilidad -se burló Sirius con acidez.

\- Bueno, pues prefiero ser responsable y aburrido a ser un ególatra egoísta -el castaño podía tener mucha paciencia, pero no estaba dispuesto a aguantar los caprichos de Sirius.

La mayoría de los alumnos, en especial los de los años superiores que ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de discusiones por parte de ese par, continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo antes del grito.

Otros curiosos continuaron observando, esperando que alguna otra cosa sucediera; y estas personas no estaban tan equivocadas por pensar eso…

Pero antes de que este par armen un escándalo de proporciones apocalípticas, seguro que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, querrán saber qué fue lo que causó la pelea ¿verdad?

Bueno, como ustedes ya se podrán imaginar, el que provocó todo esto fue nuestro ojigris preferido: Sirius Black.

Resulta que el rebelde animago se encontraba con dos de sus mejores amigos en la sala común. Remus leía un libro de Runas Antiguas mientras mordisqueaba una barra de chocolate de Honeydukes, Peter escribía concentrado en su pergamino para después releerlo y tachar con la pluma varios de los párrafos; y el pelinegro antes mencionado estaba replantigado en el sillón hojeando una revista muggle de lo que parecían ser motos, de vez en cuando lanzando exclamaciones de asombro y frases de interés.

Remus, que trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse en su lectura, le había pedido ya varias veces a Sirius que intentara controlarse. Este se mantenía en silencio por unos minutos, pero luego, olvidándose de los demás, volvía a demostrar su admiración por las motos. Como podrán imaginar, cada vez que pasaba esto el ojimiel se llenaba de paciencia y volvía a pedirle a su amigo que se callara; pero nadie, por muy bueno que sea, tiene una paciencia infinita. Consecuencia: la paciencia de Remus se acababa con cada interrupción y su carácter de lobo estaba saliendo a flote, lo cual significaba problemas para Sirius…

De un momento a otro, se escuchó un ruido de hojas plásticas arrugadas seguido por un gritito de indignación. Apenas un segundo después se escuchó otro ruido, y entonces empezaron los gritos.

Remus al fin se había cansado y le había arrebatado la revista a Sirius, y el ojigris, luego de que se le pasara la sorpresa, le quitó la barra de chocolate de las manos en venganza…

Muy bien, ahora que ya están enterados de por qué el siempre tranquilo Lupin se comportó de esa manera con el siempre alborotador Black, podemos continuar con nuestra narración:

Mientras Sirius respiraba agitadamente por la ira, Remus decidió darle una hojeada a la revista que aún tenía en sus manos. Y cuál sería su sorpresa cuando, al pasar las páginas, encontró varias imágenes de chicas con ropa muy provocativa al lado de las distintas motos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a todas esas modelos muggles que no tenían de que quejarse con la naturaleza, aunque quién sabe si fueran realmente naturales.

\- Remus, devuélveme mi revista. -dijo Sirius tras estar algunos segundos tratando de controlarse. No había tenido mucho éxito, su voz sonaba forzada debido a la ira reprimida.

Él no le contestó, simplemente continuó pasando las hojas de la revista.

\- Remus… -siseó esta vez Sirius con un tono peligroso.

\- Bueno, ahora ya sé por qué estabas tan concentrado. -respondió él con tono burlón mientras señalaba con el dedo a una de las chicas de la revista, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

En el preciso instante en que Sirius se lanzaba contra Remus para arrebatarle la revista, el hueco del retrato se abría dando paso a James Potter que regresaba de un castigo de la profesora McGonnagall.

Era perfectamente entendible que, después de pasar tres horas limpiando excremento de lechuza por el simple hecho de haber dejado colgando en medio del Gran Comedor a unos cuántos alumnos de Slytherin, lo único que James deseara fuera tumbarse en una butaca frente a la chimenea y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos. Es por eso que, apenas vio a dos de sus amigos peleándose por quién sabe qué, se desordenó el cabello y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa con ustedes dos? -preguntó en voz alta a la vez que avanzaba hacia ellos por entre la gente que se había agrupado para ver la pelea. Llegó junto a ellos y vio a ambos con la ropa salida de su lugar y los cabellos alborotados- Lo mínimo que espero encontrar al regresar de limpiar el suelo de la lechuzería es un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero no, llego y lo primero que encuentro son a un par de tontos peleándose.

\- Tonta será tu abuela -masculló por lo bajo Sirius.

\- ¿Qué le habrás hecho a este inofensivo cachorrito para que se te tire encima, eh Lunático? -continuó pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del ojimiel. Al ver el magullado dulce aún entre las manos de su otro amigo pareció entender algo-. Oh, ya veo, se metió con tu chocolate. Muy mal, Canuto, sabes que ese es terreno sagrado para nuestro prefecto perfecto.

\- Inmediatamente después de sus libros, sus deberes como prefecto, y… oh sí: sus planes para conquistar el mundo, con chocolate -dijo Sirius con sorna, dando así por terminada la pelea. James negó con la cabeza, sus amigos nunca cambiarían, pero por esa razón los quería tanto.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en medio de bromas y algunos reproches por parte de Remus, más tranquilo ahora que tenía su chocolate de vuelta.

James se dejó caer en una butaca junto a sus amigos dispuesto a tener aunque sea unos minutos de descanso, en momentos así deseaba más que nunca estar solo, pero luego se decía a sí mismo que no sería nada sin sus amigos; por más que ellos no lo supieran.

Luego de un rato, Sirius sacó una bengala (quién sabe de dónde) y se puso a jugar con ella mientras el pequeño Pet trataba de terminar lo que parecía una redacción. De repente el pirotécnico se encendió por su cuenta y voló por toda la Sala Común, causando gritos de miedo por parte de los de primer año y miradas de expectación de los mayores. Segundos después, la bengala caía sobre el trabajo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a Peter, el cual comenzó a arder hasta reducirse a cenizas.

James observó divertido desde su asiento como su pequeño amigo miraba atónito los restos de su redacción mientras Remus le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Sirius. Luego, como salido de un trance, Colagusano se levantó de un salto y comenzó a perseguir a Sirius por toda la Sala Común mientras éste se reía esquivando al pequeño merodeador. Debido a su torpeza, Peter tropezaba a cada rato con todas las butacas y sillones, ocasionando las risas de los presentes.

James solo se recostó contra el respaldar y sonrió. Si alguien le preguntara que cosa no cambiaría jamás en su vida, él respondería que sus amigos. Podía pasarse toda la vida riendo por las tonterías de Canuto y ayudando a Peter en cada trabajo, tarea o examen que tuviera; inclusive, y con todo gusto, corriendo transformado en ciervo cada luna llena de lo que le quedara de vida al lado de Lunático. Fácilmente se podía imaginar de viejo teniendo siempre al lado a sus tres mejores amigos, y si a ese futuro le agregaba la idea de ser el marido de Lily Evans, podría considerarse el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo.

Se acomodó más cómodamente en su butaca y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose totalmente en paz y ansiando alejarse de todo y de todos por un momento…

\- ¡James! ¡James! -el pelinegro escuchó una voz que los llamaba, una voz que se escuchaba cada vez más clara en su adormilado cerebro. Trató de ignorarla, pero el sueño ya se había alejado de él. Contra su voluntad abrió los ojos y se encontró con una alterada Alice que corría hacia él gritando su nombre sin parar.

\- ¡James! -volvió a decir casi sin aliento cuando llegó frente a él, y sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aliento, comenzó a tirar de su brazo intentando que se levantara y la siguiera.

\- Cálmate, Alice. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó preocupado, tratando de que su nueva amiga se tranquilizara lo suficiente para hablar.

\- Es Lily -consiguió decir un poco más tranquila, pero aún agitada por la carrera. El cuerpo de James se tensó, ansiando por alguna buena noticia-. Al fin ha despertado, pero no me dejaron entrar a la enfermería a verla.

Antes incluso de que Alice terminara de hablar, James ya había salido corriendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda hacia la enfermería. Con un gruñido de cansancio Alice salió tras de él, siendo seguida por unos muy confundidos Remus, Sirius y Peter.

Se encontraban todos sentados en una sala oscura y fría, a pesar del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Todos los presentes vestían largas túnicas negras, túnicas que impedían determinar si el que las vestía era hombre o mujer. Había alrededor de diez personas en el lugar, repartidos en los distintos sillones que allí había.

Algunos de los presentes llevaban puestas unas mascaras con apariencia de calavera negra, que cubrían sus rostros en su totalidad, pero la mayoría de ellos se las habían quitado y las mantenían a su lado o encima de su regazo, sin ninguna intención de ponérselas pronto. Nadie hablaba, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que, uno a uno, empezaron a llegar a la habitación. Cada uno de ellos destilaba hostilidad, no había ninguna señal de que entre ellos hubiera algún tipo de relación medianamente cordial. La habitación estaba en silencio, se notaba la ansiedad que desprendía de todos ellos. Todos parecían estar a la espera de algo, impacientes y nerviosos.

Tres personas más entraron a la habitación, sentándose en sillones bastante separados entre ellos. Segundos después, las llamas crepitaron más fuertemente y se volvieron de color verde. Una figura alta se materializó de entre las llamas, y Lord Voldemort entró en la sala.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia. Los rojos ojos de su líder refulgían con molestia, pero su expresión se mantenía tranquila. Avanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se sentó en la silla dispuesta para él. Sus mortífagos volvieron a sentarse, mirándolo expectantes. Había convocado esa reunión sin decirles por qué, pero ahora iban a saber el motivo. A Lord Voldemort no le gustaba la desobediencia, y no le gustaban los cabos sueltos. Esperaba lealtad, y una total eficiencia por parte de sus seguidores. Y a todos ellos que fallaran, mejor que no esperaran misericordia de su parte.

\- Lucius, Bella, acérquense.

Dos de los tres últimos en llegar se levantaron de sus asientos. Cuando llegaron frente a él, se postraron de rodillas a sus pies, quitándose sus máscaras y agachando la cabeza.

\- Me siento… decepcionado… realmente decepcionado de ustedes dos -comenzó, su voz calmada, pero ese peligroso brillo aún se mantenía en sus ojos- Les mando hacer un trabajo simple, que no requiere ni del mínimo esfuerzo mental, y ustedes simplemente van y lo arruinan.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, ni tampoco los demás presentes. Así como cuando estas frente a una serpiente venenosa evitas moverte para no llamar su atención, nadie quería provocar la ira de su Señor. Y esa comparación nunca había sido tan acertada.

\- El encargo ni siquiera era una misión en sí -continuó Lord Voldemort-. Lo único que tenían que hacer era comunicar mi mensaje a la gente del castillo que es fiel a mí sin llamar la atención de ese molesto anciano defensor de los muggles, nada complicado, y sin embargo, ¡van y lo echan todo a perder!

Esa pequeña explosión por su parte causó que un estremecimiento recorriera al grupo por completo. Sabían que habría un castigo por el error. Sabían que sería un castigo que recordarían para siempre.

\- No entiendo cómo permitieron que alguien los escuchara. Y no cualquier persona, sino que los escuchó nada menos que una sangre sucia, una impura que se supone no posee la capacidad de enfrentarse a gente como nosotros. Una inmunda se enfrentó a ustedes, que tienen su sangre pura, y no hicieron nada al respecto. Y lo peor de todo, la chica sobrevivió, ¿se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa, inútiles?

Nadie habló, hasta ahora el único que había pronunciado alguna palabra había sido el Señor Oscuro, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

\- ¿No contestan? Parece que tendremos que aplicar otras medidas, entonces.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar, un rayo rojo les impactó con tanta fuerza que los hizo retorcerse en el suelo de dolor. La sonrisa en el pálido rostro de Voldemort era cruel, disfrutaba al ver a otros sufrir, disfrutaba castigando a aquellos que osaban desobedecerlo. Era necesario que lo respetaran, pero si eso no era posible, por lo menos haría que lo temieran.

\- No son lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir a una maldición, no me sorprende que no hayan podido con la mocosa, al fin y al cabo. Son una vergüenza, tal vez debería considerar reclutar a personas más competentes para que sean parte de mis mortífagos. No estoy contento con la basura inservible.

Por fin, dejó de apuntarlos con su varita y los alaridos cesaron.

\- Apártense de mi vista ahora, si no quieren ver que es lo que realmente soy capaz de hacer con ustedes -luego de caminaran hasta sentarse de vuelta en los sillones, su expresión se calmó, pero aún seguía pareciendo muy peligrosa.

\- Tú, ven acá.

La tercera persona encapuchada que llegó junto a los recién castigados se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró hacia él, postrándose a sus pies. Todos se preguntaban si también él, porque era un "él", iba a recibir un castigo y por qué no había sido llamado junto con los otros.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Severus, señor, Severus Snape.

\- Tengo entendido que fuiste tú el que lanzó la maldición final a la chica, la maldición que le hizo perder el conocimiento y le infligió las heridas más graves. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

\- Sí señor, un Sectumsempra.

\- Jamás había escuchado sobre esa maldición en mi vida.

\- Es una maldición de mi invención, Señor.

\- Así que de tu invención, eh. Levántate. Tienes talento muchacho, mucho talento, me serás muy útil en el futuro. Me ha sido informado que eras amigo de esa sangre sucia en el pasado, pero ahora has recapacitado y comprendes que el poder nos pertenece a nosotros, a aquellos que permanecemos puros a pesar del tiempo y la contaminación que hemos sufrido por aquellos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para mezclarse con muggles. Es nuestro derecho gobernar, somos lo mejor de la raza mágica, solo debemos reclamar ese derecho y entonces llevaremos al mundo mágico a una nueva era. Una era en donde los muggles y los sangre-sucias serán nuestros esclavos y el mundo mágico será el único mundo en la Tierra.

Lord Voldemort sonrió mientras la sala se llenaba de aplausos y exclamaciones tras sus palabras. Era necesario mantener a sus mortífagos motivados, darles motivos por los que luchar. Como buenos Slytherins que eran, en su mayoría, la simple idea de alcanzar poder y gloria los convencía. Otros eran más difíciles de convencer, pero el siempre había sido bastante persuasivo cuando se lo proponía. Estaba totalmente convencido de lograr su objetivo, y estaba dispuesto a destruir a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino hacia él. Nadie iba a arruinar sus planes, y menos esa mocosa de dieciséis años.

Estaba echada en su cama, plácidamente dormida. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, no podía recordar muy bien de que trataba pero decidió simplemente olvidarlo. Se encontraba tan tranquila que no quería despertar, tenía el presentimiento de que, si lo hacía, algo malo iba a suceder, aunque no estaba muy segura del qué. Para no hacerse problemas, mejor se quedaba acostada un rato más. Al fin y al cabo, su madre aún no la llamaba para que bajara a desayunar.

Cuando giró a su otro costado, una molesta luz le dio directo en los ojos, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. Estaba segura de haber cerrado las cortinas de su cuarto antes de irse a la cama, tal vez Tuney se las había abierto para fastidiarla un rato. Dispuesta a quedarse en su cama un rato más, decidió pararse a cerrar las cortinas. Tal vez podría incluso quedarse dormida de nuevo y hasta podría soñar algo.

Se echó sobre su espalda para que la luz no la cegara y abrió sus ojos con pereza. Se los restregó con los puños cerrados para quitarse las legañas y se encontró mirando directamente al techo de su habitación. Solo que ese no era el techo de su habitación.

Confundida, volteó a mirar hacia donde se suponía debía estar su mesita de noche y se encontró con una mesita, sí, pero encima de ella habían un montón de frascos con líquidos desconocidos de varios colores y una lámpara de gas con la mecha apagada.

Ésa no era su habitación, y estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, sobre todo cuando vio que no llevaba puesto su usual camisón y en su lugar tenía una bata de hospital. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, lo que le causó una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Cuando levantó su brazo para sostenerla, se dio cuenta de que tenía un vendaje envuelto alrededor. Alarmada, revisó el resto de su cuerpo, encontrando varios moretones y heridas cicatrizadas. ¿Cómo y cuándo se había hecho todo eso?

Un sonido extraño, mitad alarido de dolor, mitad de incredulidad salió de su garganta. Inmediatamente después, una puerta se abrió y una mujer vestida en una túnica blanca y con una cofia en la cabeza se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

\- ¡Señorita Evans! ¿Qué hace levantada?

La hizo sentarse otra vez en la camilla y midió su pulso. Luego, comenzó a revisarla con extraños instrumentos que se encontraban en la mesita a su costado. Cuando finalmente pareció decidir que estaba bien la dejó recostarse otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, querida? -le preguntó amablemente.

\- Estoy bien, solo un poco confundida. Disculpe, ¿dónde estamos?

\- En Hogwarts, por supuesto, ¿dónde más íbamos a estar, señorita Evans?

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

La enfermera, porque era obvio que era una enfermera, la quedó mirando de una forma extraña y algo calculadora. Luego, comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de donde había salido antes.

\- Espere un momento, y no se mueva, por favor -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, desapareciendo en la habitación.

La cabeza de Lily no podía dar más vueltas, se sentía muy confundida y estaba comenzando a marearse. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo se había hecho esas heridas? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué la había mirado de esa forma tan extraña antes de irse? Esas y muchas preguntas más no paraban de rondar por su mente, aumentando su dolor de cabeza. Cuando estaba empezando a sentir punzadas en la frente, la enfermera salió de lo que parecía ser su despacho con una mirada seria.

\- El director está de camino, le gustaría tener unas palabras con usted.

\- ¿El director? ¿Me puede decir que es todo lo que está pasando?

\- Yo no puedo decirle nada, el director se encargará de explicarle todo en un momento.

Luego, se puso a ordenar algunos frascos colocados en un estante cerca de allí y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra ni volteó a mirarla ni una sola vez. Lily estaba empezando a pensar que era una mujer sumamente grosera.

Finalmente, las grandes puertas de madera que estaban del otro lado de la enfermería se abrieron y por ellas entró el que debía ser el director. Era un hombre muy extraño, con el cabello y la barba tan largos que le llegaban por debajo de la cintura, vestido con una túnica morada decorada con estrellas diminutas y con unas gafas de media luna sobre el puente de su nariz.

Se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa amable, transmitiéndole seguridad.

\- Veo que por fin ha despertado, señorita Evans. Poppy, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento, por favor?

Con una última mirada extraña dirigida hacia ella, la mujer que aparentemente se llamaba Poppy entró en su despacho nuevamente y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

\- Muy bien, ahora que estamos solos podremos charlar más a gusto -y diciendo esto, el director sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un palo alargado de madera (asumió que era una varita) y conjuró una silla en la que se sentó junto a ella.

\- Disculpe señor, no pretendo ser grosera, pero, ¿quién es usted?

\- Tan amable como siempre, señorita Evans, parece que no perderá esa característica pase lo que pase -le dijo con una sonrisa-. Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en cuya enfermería se encuentra usted en este momento, debo añadir.

\- ¿Y por qué estoy en la enfermería, señor? ¿Cómo me hice todas estas heridas?

El director simplemente se la quedó mirando unos segundos, con una mirada tan penetrante que parecía poder leer todos sus pensamientos, antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro y acomodarse los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- El asunto es, señorita Evans, que nadie más que usted puede decirnos exactamente lo que sucedió. Bueno, evidentemente, sin contar a las personas que le hicieron eso.

Un sentimiento de horror comenzó a crecer en el interior de Lily cuando comprendió la realidad de las palabras del profesor. Sintió cómo la sangre huía de su rostro y tuvo una sensación de frio que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura de la enfermería.

\- ¿Quiere decir que fui, atacada? Pero, ¿por qué?

\- No lo sabemos con exactitud, solo podemos hacer simples conjeturas.

\- Pero no entiendo yo… yo no recuerdo nada.

\- Lo sé, Madame Pomfrey me comentó algo de eso en su mensaje. Pero no debemos sorprendernos tanto, de todas formas, fue una herida bastante fea la que tenía en la cabeza.

Como un acto reflejo, su mano salió disparada hacia la venda que cubría su cabeza. Esta vez ya no sintió dolor, la herida debía haberse cerrado, lo cual la sorprendió ya que habían pasado solo unos pocos minutos desde que se había despertado. Supuso que debía ser obra de la magia.

\- Es un órgano muy extraño, el cerebro -dijo el director-, extraño e impredecible. Nunca sabes cómo funciona en realidad, y nunca tienes idea de cómo se recuperará de algunas heridas.

\- ¿Podré…? ¿seré capaz de recordar algo?

\- Con el tiempo, esperemos que sí, pero no se preocupe, mientras tanto puede estar segura de que nos haremos cargo de que nada le pase.

Lily solo pudo asentir para indicar que lo habría entendido, tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no pudo hacer más.

\- ¿Profesor? -Dumbledore la observó, animándola a continuar- ¿Qué saben los demás estudiantes sobe esto?

\- Bueno señorita Evans, me gustaría decirle que nadie sabe lo que le pasó, pero le estaría mintiendo. Un alumno se encontraba en la enfermería la noche en que la atacaron y nos escuchó hablar sobre usted. Como era de esperarse, el rumor no tardó en llegar al resto de la escuela.

\- ¿Y eso no me pone en peligro, señor?

\- Debo asegurarle que cuenta con toda la vigilancia y seguridad posible, señorita Evans. Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que le ocurra algo y no lo sepamos.

En el preciso momento en que Lily iba a responder diciendo que era imposible mantenerla vigilada las 24 horas del día, las puertas dobles de la enfermería se abrieron con gran estrépito y un chico de cabellos negros desordenados y lentes cuadrados entró en la habitación. Cuando sus ojos la encontraron se detuvo sorprendido, tan impactado como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

\- Lily… -eso fue lo único que pudo escucharlo susurrar antes de que dos chicos más seguidos por una chica entraran a la enfermería y se detuvieran junto a él. Cuando la vieron, sin embargo, sus reacciones fueron muy parecidas al del primer chico, como si su propia presencia fuera algo imposible o fuera de lo normal.

¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas?

Hola, aquí las dejé con el capítulo 4, ¿qué les pareció? La pelirroja ya despertó al fin y James está que se sube por las paredes de los nervios, ¿no es una ternurita? Además, les he puesto una escena de nuestros adorados mortífagos, y una bien merecida tortura para Lucius y Bella por parte de Voldy (jejejeje), esto recién comienza, así que no se sorprendan si de la nada ocurre algo que no esperaban ni de chiste.

Discúlpenme en serio por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la escuela muggle me tenía consumida con tareas, exámenes y trabajos. Imagínense nomás que mi profesora de Psicología nos dejó como tarea escribir una monografía de 20 páginas y hacer una exposición sobre ella, quedé muerta después de eso.

Para colmo acaban de empezar las olimpiadas en mi colegio así que van a tener que tener un poquito de paciencia para el quinto capítulo. La inspiración no ha sido mi fiel compañera en este tiempo, pero ya volvió, así que pienso pasarme escribiendo todo lo posible antes de que decida tomarse otras vacaciones sorpresa.

No se preocupen, pienso continuar y terminar esta historia, he estado pensando en ella por lo menos un años, así que ya la tengo estructurada en mi cabeza, solo me queda escribirla y publicarla. Tengan confianza en ese aspecto.

Como siempre mil gracias a Charlotte que siempre está allí para animarme con sus comentarios, al igual que daniginny, son las mejores lectoras que uno podría desear.

Un saludo del tamaño de Madame Olympe para StefaniaPotter que se ha unido a esta loca idea y me dejó un comentario precioso en el anterior cap. Tus historias son geniales Stef, es un honor que estés leyendo una de las mías. Ahí está lo que querías, Lily ya despertó y en el siguiente veremos su reacción ante la atención que recibe de James.

Sin más, me despido de ustedes y les deseo una buena noche, tarde o día (en mi país son casi las 12 de la noche) y que los merodeadores siempre estén en sus pensamientos.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Mafer (sip, ese es mi nombre)


End file.
